A Need For Sight
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome went on a little walk, in turns Inuyasha comes back blind! Kagome is now stuck helping and feeling guilty. Will love bloom? Or will their relation crash and burn, COMPLETE! REaD aNd ReViEw!
1. This is So Lame

A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"Inuyasha look out!!!!" Kagome screeched into my ears.  
  
I looked to the direction she pointed at and soon found a demon clawing at me. I dodged it and ended up harmless. I was smirking at the demon's speed.  
  
"A turtle would win a race with you." I taunted, but then I saw no demon.  
  
Then another scream from Kagome. "Damn you bitch! Can't you--" I then turned around to see her standing stiff with the demon in front of her. I ran as fast as I could, even faster than a real demon not a hanyou any longer and reached Kagome. I flew in front of her to protect her from the demon's attacks and I slashed it with my claws making it pieces of flesh on the ground. I fell to the ground, obviously being hit and the last image I saw was Kagome's worried face as she held me on her lap.   
  
I started to stir as my head started to ache so I groaned aloud. Keeping my eyes shut because the pain was just plain too much for me. "Urgh, shit. What the hell happened?" And in a second I felt a warm tear fall on my face and touched it with much difficulty. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." I heard her voice and then I settled on back to what I knew of her lap. "Inuyasha, are you all right? You got injured by that demon when you came to rescue me."   
  
She rubbed my ears and I started to purr. Then I heard her voice again. "Let's go back to Kaede's. She'll help you get better. Although I care for you for a day doesn't mean I'm the expert." She giggled and I smiled.   
  
"Arigato Kagome."   
  
"For what? You saved me."   
  
You don't know how wrong you are, without you, I wouldn't be here today. I was helped up by Kagome and we slowly walked towards the town nearby and every time I attempted to open my eyes it stung so bad that I was forced to close them the rest of the way and Kagome my only eyes for right now.   
  
____Hours Later____  
  
"Kaede-san!" Kagome called as we entered a familiar smelling hut. I felt her let go of me and tell me to sit down on the spot and I did as she said. She then ran further into the place and found the old hag that will help me heal.   
  
"Inuyasha, what has ye gotten himself into this time?" Kaede's voice was beside me and I jumped.  
  
As I regain my calm I snorted, "Feh, it's not me who got in trouble this bitch right here got in the way and I had to go save her as usual." I felt Kagome tense by me as if feeling guilty and I felt bad for saying what I had.  
  
"Calm down, ye will not get better if ye shout all the time. Now lay down and I shall examine you." I did as the old hag instructed and after about 10 minutes she spoke again.   
  
"It looks not the better of you Inuyasha. The wounds you counter will heal with your blood and all in a few mere days. There is only one thing that will cause such a dilemma to your healing."   
  
I sat up. "Then what is it, you old hag?" She sputtered as she was called the 'name' again before answering me.   
  
"Ye have gotten poisonous chemicals in ye eyes and for now ye shall not see again but darkness." I opened my eyes and as she said all I saw was black. The cold and lonely color of black. I panicked.   
  
"What!!! Is there a herb to cure such as this? Why can't I see...."   
  
I went on and on not caring if what I said made any sense I kept rambling but heard Kagome ask Kaede softly. "Will it be permanent?" I stopped. Everything stilled and quieted as I heard the winds rustle a few leaves outside.   
  
"Such as I will not know until 3 weeks have gone and past. But for now he can not see and you will help him through his daily needs, Lady Kagome." I felt the wind from her nod and smiled inwardly. I get to boss her around for a while.   
  
"Yes, I will." Kagome held onto my arm as Kaede must had instructed her to take me to a room and laid me to rest on a futon.   
  
"If you need anything, Inuyasha, I'll be right by your side." I heard her as she slipped the cover over me. I began to drift off as I smelt the saltiness of tears and an heard Kagome whisper, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." And I fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Next morning I awoke trying to open my eyes then remember what's the use, because I'm blind for now. "Ugh, Kagome?" I asked as I sniffed her out from the usually smell of wood and herbs.   
  
"I'm here, you need anything Inuyasha?" She asked I felt her crawl nearer to me. What do I want?   
  
"I smell Miroku and Sango, they here?" I asked her and I felt her nod again.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, how you doing?" Miroku slapped me on the back as I sat up.   
  
"Hey watch it." I heard Sango mumble.   
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" I questioned. They must've heard about my eyes by now.   
  
"Kaede told us about your situation and thought we could be of some help." Sango answered me. I just stood up and once I was up Kagome immediately was at my side holding onto my arm. I flushed, why does she touch me and I begin to blush like an idiot?   
  
"I can walk by myself." I mumbled and pulled my arm free of hers. I bumped into a chair right away and again Kagome held my arm.   
  
"No, you can't. Let me help. Where are you going?" She replied and we walked steadily since I couldn't tell much if anything was in the way or not so I depended on her.   
  
"Just wanna walk around outside." I answered and she lead me past the old hag as I heard her tell me. "Inuyasha ye can open ye eyes it might help it heal much faster than with it closed." I kept them shut until I felt the air from outside and I slowly opened my lids. I saw blackness only that and a faint gray on the edges but mainly black.  
  
"Can you see?" She asked as we walked a little farther form the hut.   
  
"No, I still see black."   
  
"Oh, you want to eat? I have ramen in my pack, I can make it for you." She offered and I nodded like a child and I earned a girlish giggle. "Okay here sit down here, it'll be a little while." And I sat and heard her go through her pack that was with her all along. After minutes of much patience I heard her sigh and a bowl was produced before me. I didn't need her to tell me its down or where it was because my nose told all. "Even without your eyes, you still know where food is." She told me with a laugh, I smiled while eating and finished in a matter of seconds. I had already finished my meal so why was Kagome still so quiet?   
  
"Kagome?" I asked as I stood up. I heard nothing the smell of hers was gone too! I couldn't sniff it out between the ramen aroma. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Kirara!!! Kagome's missing!!!" I started screaming and running in the direction I was facing, not really noticing I was injuring myself by the tree branches and thorns as such. Kagome, where are you?   
  
"Inuyasha we heard you call for us so what's the deal?" Miroku voice suddenly came behind me and I turned around.   
  
"Kagome's missing, you know where she's at?"   
  
"No, I do not, don't overreact. Calm down and think first." Like hell I'll calm down, Kagome was just with me!   
  
"Iie! She's gone and I don't know where! She might be hurt or something! You know that wench can't do anything right!" I heard some sniffling and some footsteps to the left of me so I turned my head acting as if I can see.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so rude. Kagome didn't mean to worry you. She just-" Sango's words to me were interrupted by Kagome as she ran over and hugged me from my waist. I didn't know how to react but with my arms outstretched-to give her room.   
  
"Gomen Inuyasha. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do it, I just saw some children playing too close to the river. I saw one fall in and I had to go get them, I'm so sorry! Please, onegai, forgive me..." Kagome's cry was heard loud and clear as if it was heard everyday through my mind. Every word memorized, every pitched hit, everything felt as if I heard it before.   
  
"Kagome..." I started as I brought my arms around her once more but she flinched away. I could somehow tell she was on the ground kneeling and...crying, but silently to herself...to hide it from me.   
  
"Inuyasha just say you'll forgive me, please I beg you." She held onto my hand and I felt some water on hers. "Yeah, I will." I said softly and she immediately let go to wipe her tears. Is she still feeling guilty about my eyes?   
  
"Argh! Get away from me!" I screamed as I slashed my claws all about. I couldn't even sense where the demon was all I know was it was after Kagome and me. "You bastard!" I screamed as I was wounded by it.   
  
"Inuyasha watch out! It's right behind you!" Kagome warned me and I turned around and sliced it with my Tetsusaiga.   
  
"Done, Hpmh." I said as I definitely felt its body torn in half.   
  
"Inuyasha? Are you all right? Let's go back to Kaede's. We can't just wander now when you can't see at all." Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me with her as we began the path back to the hut. I hated being disabled. I couldn't do anything much. I needed Kagome or another person's help doing everything---even fighting! This is so lame. 


	2. Is What I did Bad?

Chapter 2   
  
A Need For Sight   
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
A/N: Thank you so so so much for the reviews I feel the love, hah j/k but still I really appreciate those who took the time to review. So with all you have done, I'm going to continue the story! Oh by the way, reviewers if you have any suggestion that you want in the story just tell me, I can put it in for you! Oh and if you keep reviewing I might just have a section in my story where I can reply to your questions or your comments! That'll be fun! Okay enough of my babbling.   
  
"Inuyasha!" I had stirred from my sleep and was looking for the source of voice.   
  
"Kagome, where are you?" I was stumbling in my forever darkness, and still she kept screaming in horror, and it scared me to death that I couldn't find her.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Her screams quieted to whispers, then to sobs. What was happening?   
  
"Kagome, where the hell are you?" I screamed and then I felt breathing just beside me.   
  
"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean for- no!- Don't leave me! Please!" Her voice had gone hoarse and all I could here was her sniffling. So I tried waking her up.   
  
"What?" She whined rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Um, Kagome I can't sleep." I lied to her. She took my hand and placed it in hers and soothed me with comforting words and brought me to the nearest wall and sat there leaned against each other.   
  
"Uh-" I began to stutter but I couldn't get a reply since Kagome had fallen asleep once her head hit my shoulder.   
  
"Damn, now I'm force to sleep with her on me, like this." I muttered. But truly, I liked it-no loved it.   
  
I awoke to some pretty loud whispers as if they thought I was deaf and was just staring at me and talking behind my back. So I decided on humoring them rather than killing whoever it was. I just lay as still as I could and pretending to still be in a deep slumber.   
  
"...they look so cute together..." one voice had started after some silence passed.   
  
"But why can't we be like them? All cute and snuggled-" A deeper voice was talking now. By now I know who they were even without my sight I still recognize Sango's slap to Miroku. So I yawned and waited for the to scatter away, and they did. But my movements had startled Kagome too, so she was wide awake before I had time to lean her against the wall.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She said uncertain if I knew what had occurred last night, because the doubt in her voice said it all. I just backed away from her and stood up and demanded her to bring me some food. I know it wasn't kind to do that, but I need some time to myself.   
  
"Is what I did last night bad?" My ears were twitched. Kagome must be talking to Sango and Kaede.   
  
"No, if you really love him, you'll do anything for him, right?"   
  
"Yea, but, I can't help but feel guilty and I keep apologizing to him-" Kagome's voice seemed panicked and wild.   
  
"Ye are young but there is a rule to love," The old hag started, to both of them, by the sound of it.   
  
"What is it Lady Kaede?" Sango's voice quipped in.   
  
"Love means not ever having to say you're sorry." And soon after, I heard Kagome's light footsteps entering the room.   
  
"Here, do you need help?" She asked kneeling beside me. I was still shock by their conversation that I didn't reply. So by the non-reply I gave her, she took it as a yes, what a moron.   
  
"Open." She instructed and without my brain working my mouth opened and she fed me the food one bite at a time. By the time I finished I snapped back to reality.   
  
"Kagome, did you just feed me?" I asked stupidly and she replied yes. "You bitch I could've done that myself you know! I ain't paralyzed just blind!"   
  
"But! You didn't reply and I thought it was what you wanted. So I did it!! You- Ooo! You never appreciate anything, do you?"   
  
"Not anything like you." I spat, then quickly realized what just came out of my mouth. But too late- Kagome had dropped the bowl and ran straight out of the hut. "Stupid! Stupid!" I screamed getting up and trying my best to follow only by her scent.   
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" I screamed over and over for her, that my throat was getting hoarse.   
  
"Inuyasha?" A voice asked and immediately I responded.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"No, Sango. What happened?" She asked grabbing hold of my arm to guide me to sit down.   
  
"You weren't in the hut a while ago?" I asked.   
  
"No, I left right before Kagome went to bring you food, why?"   
  
"I--she's missing." I said bowing my head in disgust at myself, here I am blind and Sango, instead of Kagome, by my side. I was truly pathetic right now.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Another voice jumped in.   
  
"What do you want Miroku?" I asked crestfallen, not really paying attention.   
  
"I found Lady Kagome...hello?" I shot my head up in realization.   
  
"Where?" I immediately found his body and shook him roughly.  
  
  
  
"She's at the river, crying. I wanted to go talk to her but Shippo saw her running out and followed her. He told me she was talking to herself...about...some things..." He finished. Well, kind of, and I went to the source of the running water and soon as I neared I smelt the saltiness of her tears and heard her mumbling. Shippo and Miroku weren't lying.   
  
Sorry it's sooo short but I wanted to get an update out so you can enjoy it and review to me every chapter to tell me if the story is up to your expectations. Because I know I took too long and only got this much out for you guys I really am sorry. But next chapter I'll make it longer than you can imagine okay? Thnkx again for all the reviews your all too kind. I'm dramatic ain't I? Hehehe   
  
~Silver Teardrops  
  
"...The worst way to realize something is when you already lost it..." 


	3. Jumped Into Darkness

Chapter 3  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
A/n: Hiyah! How are you all? Since I'm so happy and I got extra time tonight I'm going to give everyone who has reviewed so far a shoutout!   
  
Issah-chan: You're the 1st to review so you get the most thanks and you made me so happy!  
  
Inuyagura: Thanx you're the 2nd to say I should update and continue! Hope you review more!  
  
Midnight Youkai: Thanx Okay I'll try my best to work on my writing skills, you know my school doesn't teach much these days, or is it I'm not listening? Oh well thanx for the tip!  
  
Misstress Kitsune: Thanks and I hope you like my up coming chapters. Yep, Inuyasha, poor him. Heheheh I'll try my best to update a lot, just bear with me, okay?   
  
Inu-Michirure: You make me so proud of myself! I didn't think my story was this good! Thanx and if you need a favor or anything just tell me!  
  
RoseInuYasha: Yep yep, thanx for answering my question, most ppl just say update and its good but you say you like where its heading. I will continue! And thanx for your review!  
  
fecthboy69: haha, I definitely feel as you said, I would go crazy always seeing black. Thanx for saying you're hooked! And you obviously read it as soon as I updated, makes me proud of myself and you! First one to review on my shortest chap.!  
  
Okay, that's all I have so far, now quick recap on past events:  
  
Inuyasha gets blind, Kagome blames herself, and Inuyasha gets into a hurtful argument with her. Good enough summarization? Hope so, anyway, continue on with the 3rd chapter.   
  
I started to get closer to her. The closer I was the more frighten I became. I mean I had done this to her, and always her. I don't ever want to, but I just don't know. She just, she scares me-not like a demon could ever compare to. She scares me because what if she decides to leave me? To be done with this. To be done...with me?   
  
"Stop." A voice was soft and so depressed. I paid no heed to it as I still made my way towards her. "Inuyasha, please, stop." I had to stop. The pleading in her voice was evident.   
  
"Kagome-" I started to reach out for her, but I heard rustling and I heard her try to stop her crying.   
  
"Inuyasha, you made it clear. I'm nothing to you, never was and never will be. I mean you don't care for me, I'm just a part of your responsibilities, so I'm making it much better for you. Inuyasha, I'm going to go-leave here-for you to stop getting into fights and getting injured. I'm sorry Inuyasha. Really I am." She ran past me and I heard her every footstep echo through the forest.   
  
"Kagome, please don't leave." I mumbled and slumped on the ground. I could no longer feel Kagome in this era. She's really gone. I made her run away from me. "Kagome." I closed my lids and let my tear fall. This is the first time I ever remembered crying for anyone. I didn't even cry when my mom died. I don't know how long I sat there, but I knew I had worried the others. Because why else would they come and get me?   
  
"Inuyasha? It's dinner time, let's go back and get some food." Miroku's voice tried to persuade me.  
  
I still don't know why he's wasting his time. I mean, didn't he know? Nothing can be hidden from him. He probably saw the whole thing.   
  
"Miroku's right, Inuyasha. Let's go eat." Sango said touching my arm lightly.   
  
I wanted to just slash away at myself. Here I am, a pathetic fool, who first chased away the only girl who really cared for him and now he's worrying his only and closest friends?   
  
"You guys go. I'm not hungry." I replied getting up and just started as fast as I could to run away. I knew not where I was going, just away. Away from that place away from the memory away from the scent of her.   
  
"Inuyasha..." I heard distant calling, but it was no use. Even I couldn't stop myself from being- no- from being drifted further away. My mind wasn't doing or being any part of it, my heart made my legs move, faster and faster it went, my breath being caught in my throat. I didn't even comprehend the consequences that might become. Finally I tired so I stopped. I leaned against a tree and tried to breathe, tried to think, tried to forget. I opened my eyes again and saw that my sight seemed to be getting worse. It was total darkness. No more gray was visible, just black. It was night but the light of the day never affected my eyes. Actually my eyesight seemed best at night when Kagome was around. Maybe- no that's stupid. Kagome being around or not would not have any effect on me. No matter how much I told myself it didn't I knew better. It affected me far more than I can understand.   
  
______________Hours and hours later_____________  
  
I made my way back to the hut rather easily. All I had to do was sniff out either the old hag, which in generally is a bad old crusty smell to go with, or Sango, she uses this smelly thing that Kagome gave her and well, its a very soothing and unusual smell to me. So I followed hers rather than the hag's smell. I was nearing, but quietly, because I didn't want to draw attention from the group. But instead of returning back I heard them talking.   
  
"Ye, can ye tell it to me again. What happened?" Kaede's voice was heard clearly. I leaned against the wall to hear a little better and to not be caught.   
  
"Lady Kaede, Inuyasha must've have done something, which I know not of, that made Lady Kagome sad. No it wasn't sad it was depressed." Miroku replied to her. Sango was probably busy cooking food for Shippo and Kirara.   
  
"So thee must assume Kagome went home?" Kaede said after a short pause. The whole time I didn't breathe much less move.   
  
"Yes. She said she'll be gone forever..." Miroku and Sango said sadly. And the first time I heard, since I came back, Shippo crying.   
  
"Shippo, please stop, we all miss her...we all do." Sango said joining in tears, because my nose was assaulted with twice the salt I smelt before. I heard some rustling and made quite a bit of a racket trying to see if there was trouble.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice was now outside of the hut. I turned to it and then ran far away. Because I didn't know it then, but I was crying.   
  
"Inuyasha come back here!!!!" Miroku was chasing after me, because his voice was so near.   
  
"Miroku, get back there." I ordered but he paid no heed.   
  
I kept gaining speed but he kept right on me. He finally caught up and tackled me to the ground, pinning me under him. I was squirming to get out.   
  
"Inuyasha listen!" He barked at me. I stopped immediately. "Kagome is crying for you and here you are crying for her, so why won't you just go get her?" I tried to look him in the face to see it, but what good will it do? Prove I was as useless as I am now? I looked away. He forced me to look- or face in his direction again. "WHY?" He demanded.   
  
"Because what would she want a hanyou for? A blind hanyou no less." I explained and I felt Miroku lessen his hold, probably pity for me.   
  
"Inuyasha, you may not know this but Kagome likes you." He began, I was forced to listen because where could I go if I couldn't see? "She liked you since I first met you guys together. She trusts you fully, she respects your wishes your dreams and hopes. She likes you the way you are, because of who you are not of what you are."   
  
"But if she liked me then-" I was cut off.   
  
"She liked you then with or without your sight and now she will still like you." Miroku decided now was the time to get his heavy self off me. But I didn't move. "Go get her, say you're sorry, say that you, too, love her." He left as his footsteps faded away. Then I realized something.   
  
"Hey you pervert! How am I supposed to find the well if I'm blind????!" I yelled after him but it was no use. he left me there for good. So I started my journey wherever it took me. I used my heart and some of my nose to find the well. It took me hours since I kept bumping into things and tripping.   
  
"Inuyasha?" I heard a squeaky voice as I was about to jump into the well.   
  
"Huh?" I turned around and sniffed the air.   
  
"Yes, it's me-Shippo." He slowly made his way to me and sat on my shoulder. "Are you going to get Kagome back?" He asked. I wanted to see if he was still depressed because his voice sounded depressed.   
  
"I'll try." I replied and took him off my shoulder. "Just stay here and wait for me, and don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you-got that kid?" He giggled a bit and scurried off. I turned back around and placed my hands on the edge and took a deep breath and jumped into the darkness...  
  
A/n: Sorry to end it here I just wanted to give you all a gift for Thanksgiving so I'm going to post this up and really try to get an update, but I lack the time and encouragement. So if you could, review, and then I could update the sooner. Because I left a cliffie I know, so pleaze? It'll be really nice of you.   
  
Silver Teardrops  
  
...You never know something until you've lost it all... 


	4. Rejection

Chapter 4  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Okay. Before you read I have to say this, because you don't want to be confused and I don't want to be either. I'm going to reply to the reviewers from the previous chapter only. So try to review every chapter.   
  
Kay the story so far...Inuyasha jumped into the well. That's basically it.   
  
I had taken the jump, the one that will take me to my- to the woman I love. I had arrived on the other side, but everything looked the same, since the darkness my eyes emitted never changed. I took a leap out of the well and steadied myself on the edge of it. I didn't want to seem too sudden, walking in and demanding her to come back, it might even be impossible to get near the house. She was crying when she left, so probably her family won't even let me near her, especially Souta. He's protective of his sister now.   
  
"Okay, you can do this. Just stay in the tree by the window and wait for the right time to make her listen to what you have to say. That's it, plain and simple." I convinced myself, but I still had doubt and went slowly and cautiously to the tree branch by Kagome's window. There I waited for her to exit the bathroom. I had known because I had heard the water trickling down inside.   
  
"This is going to be a long time." I muttered slightly. But as soon as I finished she came out. I could smell the sweet scent of hers. She felt the same, well at least right now she does. her aura didn't give off anything.   
  
"Kagome, I have a question on my homework can you help me?" Souta came in and showed her the so-called 'homework' they were both always doing.   
  
"Sure, come here let me show you how." She giggled. That was what scared me. She laughed...and it was a real one. Maybe she was over me now, she didn't think of me anymore. She doesn't need me...She forgot me. Their conversations went on and they joked around and eventually went downstairs to eat supper. I leaned back on the tree and looked at nothing in particular.   
  
I eventually went to sleep since Kagome was in her bed resting for her school tomorrow. I heard her get in it. My dreams turned into nightmares. But I slept through it all. I did have nightmares since I lost my parents. It wasn't a new thing, but this one was focused on Kagome...  
  
Rustling around the room...  
  
Crying was heard...  
  
Whispers of longing, of regret, of anguish...  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
I woke up the next morning, almost forgetting that I was still in the modern era that I almost fell out of the tree. The bell, which rang very loud, was what had disturbed me from my rest. I opened my eyes and rubbed them to the morning sun and looked into Kagome's room, which was pointless, but it was a habit I couldn't stop doing. I like to think that I still had my sight. maybe that would give me at least bit advantage of getting her back with me. She was still in her room, I heard her soft mutterings about schoolwork and teachers. I heard more rustling and a door shutting. she left, I guess ready to start her normal life now. I had given up...she had shown me she didn't need me, much less remembered me. I leaped from the branch to the ground, sulkily walking to the well house. Surprisingly, I knew the place so well that I didn't bump into anything. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly hid behind a statue I remembered was there and waited for the person to come. It was her. She went inside the well house and I went closer to hear her. I could sense her walking towards the well.   
  
"Sango...Shippo...Miroku...Kaede...and Kirara. Bye see ya whenever. I'm finally normal." She laughed. Too real to be considered a mask. A dark silence passed between that and her next sentence. "And Inuyasha...I have a life now...I have someone who'll love me. I don't need you." She spat and ran out, running away from the shrine. I slumped down against the wall. She didn't need me...she said so herself. All my hopes and dreams shattered, even if I had any left, when she said those words. She really didn't need us, or even want us to be involved in her life. I made my way to the well and jumped into it, regretting ever coming to hear her harsh words that shattered everything that I am, everything I believed in, everything that I loved.  
  
"How could I be so stupid. Trying to convince myself that. It's hard to, because it's all lies..."   
  
"Inuyasha! Kag- Wait, where's Kagome?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo yelled at me as I came out of the well. My head hung low and I let my bangs cover my eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha?" They questioned me together.   
  
"She's still in her own time. She doesn't need us, she doesn't want me. Oh yeah and she said good bye to you guys." I said in a monotone voice I never knew I had. I had always burst even if I was sad, never was I clam and low.   
  
"What? It can't be true." Sango said not believing me.   
  
"Yes, Sango's right so go back there and talk to her again. Make her listen to you." Miroku agreed and whispered something to Sango that I was too depressed to even hear. Shippo heard it though as he snickered at me. All three of them.   
  
"Inuyasha! We won't let you come back until you have Kagome with you!" They screamed pushing me with their force down the well. I fell on my back as I touched the ground of the other side.   
  
"Stupid friends." I muttered and got up. They'll keep pushing me back down, so what's the use of a battered back? So I decided to wander around the place where Kagome lived. I didn't know this but I was eventually following her sweet scent to find her at a nearby hangout with other people. They all had guys hanging on them, even Kagome. I could smell the scent of guys on girls and it was starting to disgust me. I admit, I got jealous, only of the guy mixed with Kagome's scent. He got to hold her without her moving away form his touch. I hid behind some things. I didn't know what they were called, but they were large enough to keep me from being seen. at least I hoped so.  
  
"Hey Kagome! So finally you decided that Hojo was the one for you huh?" A girl's voice was talking to Kagome. Kagome agreed talking to Hojo.   
  
"Hojo has always waited for me. I respect that." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I heard the smack of lips on skin.  
  
I wanted to badly to be in his place to wrap my arms around her and keep her for myself. I had sensed they were leaving and followed them as best as I could. It was dangerous going around blind. I kept bumping into things. they weren't necessarily human because I knew for certain that no human would be in the air where I leaped to follow her. It was hard as a rock and it hurt like hell to get smacked by one. Enough of that, I finally settled in a place where it was a safe distance to watch, I mean, sense her.   
  
"Hojo? Is this? It's so beautiful." Kagome's voice was clearly heard through all the racket the other humans made.   
  
"It's made especially for you. A ring to show that I will wait for you, no matter how long." Hojo said. I wanted to slap him. okay that was too nice. I wanted to kill him. I felt Kagome's aura go up and down. Was she that interested in this guy?   
  
"Hojo, it's pretty. I don't think I deserve this though. You keep it. As long as you're here, it'll be just as good." Kagome handed back the item as I heard Hojo's sharp intake.   
  
"But-" I felt Kagome's body get closer to Hojo. They were hugging probably. Because I would have lost it if they had been kissing.   
  
"But nothing. Return it. It deserves a better, honest person." She whispered. My ears caught the tremble in her voice. It sounded as if she was about to cry. I stood up more in anticipation.   
  
"But you are a honest good person." Hojo responded to her statement.   
  
"No, Hojo I have to tell you something."   
  
"What? Are you sick with something? Is it bad?" He asked. I leaned closer, not caring if humans thought I looked weird.   
  
"No it's nothing to do with illnesses. But it's bad. I've been lying to you."   
  
"What do you mean Kagome?"   
  
"I don't really like you. I'm sorry. I thought it was the best if I tried to like you because you've done so much for me."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No, I'm sorry I can't continue this lie. I love another. I'm sorry, Hojo. Really I am." She stood up and ran away her footsteps echoing on the pavement. I immediately took after her. I think Hojo saw a flash of red but it matters not.   
  
"I'm so Sorry..."  
  
I found her kneeling at the well. I saw her silhouette. It was a bit darker than the rest of the surroundings, that is, at the moment. I neared her.   
  
"Kagome?" She whipped around because her bracelets on her arms were jingling and her tears had splashed near me.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me. I didn't think. I'm an idiot and jerk to have said that to you." I said in a hurry so that she couldn't stop me. I waited for her rejection but it never came instead I found a bundle of the woman I love in my chest crying. I held her in an embrace.   
  
"Inuyasha I have to tell you something and it's serious..."   
  
A/N: hahah SorrY I left U a Cliffie! HehHE I feel So ProUd! Anyways I hope this chapter was good. I had a sudden urge to start on the chapter and somehow my fingers worked up a long chapter in just half an hour. So please review it will encourage me to update and whatnots.  
  
OKay I know you might be confused in this chapter, but its simple really. the little sentences, or paragraphs that are spaced very far apart from the rest of them are ones that Inuyasha he himself did not hear or say or do. Its of another person, but you probably know who, if you do don't tell no one keep it to yourself. If you don't you have to wait and find out. oh yah the part in the chapter where he said that he ran into things that were not human, can you guess them? Its probably easy it has a lot of answers that can be right so guess in your review! You might just win a prize that follows after this sentence, or after a few, but it's after this.   
  
I think I will have replies to comment from readers located after the chapter because it was hard doing it before it might distract you form the actually reading. So I hope you review I appreciate it if you do. It'll make my day. I might even give a gift, but I don't know what exactly. A fic with the reviewer starring in it with their fav. anime character? You tink that's good? Good. I will do that if you want to be in one review and tell me and I'll get it posted soon and I'll try to contact you to tell you, or you could just browse my page to find it. Kay see you next chapter. Here are the replies...  
  
Misstress Kitsune: Oh Mi Gosh! You are too nice! That is enough encouragement for a whole month! Heeheheh thanks it means a lot to me that you wish me luck on my stories! Oh and how was ur thanksgiving? Mines was good, family all together.   
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: Thanks I hope you like reading the story so far.   
  
Goddess of Love: I'm sorry if you wanted lemon, I don't think I'll do lemon in this story though. But I hope u like the story at least...  
  
sangochan: thanks for reviewing. I tried to keep the chapters more interesting so I hope you cum back and read more.  
  
fetchboy69: Man I appreciate all ur reviews u started since the first chapter huh? Thanks I'll try to update a lot. Since it means so much to you. Keep reviewing and did you enjoy turkey day?   
  
shadowspinner1: Um u hate me? I feel sad...depressed...you hate me....I didn't mean to leave a cliffie but it happened....WAHHH!!! I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean too. But I hope you'll still read more....  
  
crazyanimefreak03: Thanks it means so much that a lot of people like to read my story. Is it weird that you all probably think I'm old wen I'm young? You know that I write a lot for my age, oh I'm getting off subject. Anyhoo I'll Update for sure! 


	5. I Want to Be Your Everything

Chapter 5  
  
A Need for Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
"Inuyasha I have to tell you something and it's serious..."  
  
She lifted her head up as I felt her hair brush against my neck and arms. "What is it Kagome?" I asked as she led me to a bench by the tree. I noticed this because the rustling of leaves were growing as we neared it.   
  
"It's about you..." She hesitated. By the sound of her voice, it wasn't good news at all. So I didn't want to rush her. "It's...you remember the day where you got mad at me for feeding you breakfast?" I nodded as I flinched a little. It still wasn't a comfortable thought to remember. "Before it, I had a conversation with Kaede outside before I came in to talk with Sango." In my mind I did a double take. So I didn't hear much of the conversation at all, only the end of it.   
  
"And? What's so serious?" I asked as my dog curiosity reached its peak.   
  
"Your sight." Was her reply and soon my mind went tumbling down. In my head, what she said meant that I'd be blind forever. It can't be cured now can it? I'm stuck a disabled hanyou.   
  
"Ok, I get it now Kagome. Can you just-" I started to get up but her hand caught my arm.   
  
"But Inuyasha, listen." I turned around my face showing misery, even pity for myself. She got up still clutching onto my left arm. "Inuyasha, Kaede said it was nearing the 3 week line, whereas she can tell if you could be blind forever or you could be healed easily." I heard her take a sharp breath and somehow I hadn't moved, nothing- just stood still for the blow. "She said, it looks not the better." I kept my place and listened to the wind as it rustled a few leaves around us and whipped her scent in all directions. Maybe if I tried to forget, maybe I could live a good life. Maybe if I just give up? What if I… killed- "Inuyasha, please, don't leave me." I heard her say as she pulled my arms around her waist and rested in between my chest.  
  
"Kagome, I would never leave you, starting now." I whispered back as I held her. But I still wondered is she doing this because she's guilty of making me blind? Or is this her true feelings? Because I know mine are of true intentions, I wanna know hers. But I was afraid to speak it. So we stood there together, in each other arms, trying to comfort another without words, only actions. "Kagome?" I asked after the feeling started to turn to awkward rather than intimate.   
  
"Yes?" She asked still contently snuggled in my chest.   
  
"Um, Souta, he's staring at us. A lot." I said and Kagome pulled herself apart from my body instantly and I heard her talking to Souta.   
  
"Please don't tell mom, and especially Grandpa what you just saw. Keep it between us, okay?"   
  
"But what do I get out of it, seeing my hero hugging my sister? Not a good deal." Souta remarked. I wanted to chuckle, but Kagome seemed pretty serious.   
  
"Um how about… I make Inuyasha play games with you later okay? We need to finish talking." I heard Souta scurry off as Kagome returned to my side.   
  
"How did you know Souta was staring at us and not at something else?" She asked as she hooked her arms around mine.   
  
"Because I felt his glare on me. It felt… weird. You know? You could probably feel it too. Hasn't anyone done that to you?" I questioned her. I didn't know where she was taking me, but the surroundings suddenly turned from normal 'shrine' smells to wondrous scents of flowers, plants, and much more.   
  
"Yeah, it does make you feel weird under their stare, huh?" She asked. She let go of me and left, cause I tried grabbing around to see if she was near me. She returned about 2 minutes later. "Here. This is from me to you." Her voice had gone from silliness to elegant, warm, wisdom even. She held my palm open and placed in it a small flower. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. I don't think up in my time we have this kind.   
  
Kagome picked up on my confusion and explained to me. "It's a flower, to be precise, a forget-me-not." She giggled slightly to herself, like a teenage girl talking to her favorite idol.   
  
"Why did you give me this?" I asked.   
  
"Because I wanted to, need it to..." She trailed off and suddenly changed the subject. I remembered all flowers have meanings. I wonder what these mean. I gotta keep it then. I heard a distant calling.   
  
"Kagome! Mom says its dinnertime!!!" Souta screamed to her.  
  
She replied back by screaming, "Coming! Tell her Inuyasha's here too!!!" She held my hand in hers as she dragged me back to the house. But since we touched hands, I felt a tingle. it felt so strange. Because no one held my hands since a long time. No one held my hand as far as I can remember, but her.  
  
We came in and ate in laughter mostly. I don't think Kagome's family knew of my… short sense. They all just poked me to get my attention or to give me something to pass. It was rather… fun. Kagome had gone outside to help her grandpa with something and Souta went upstairs to take a short shower before our "game challenge". So that left Kagome's mother and me in the kitchen.   
  
"Inuyasha, dear, can you give me the bowl next to you?" She asked as she turned to speak to me. I felt around a little and found it and handed it to her. But right then the forget-me-not Kagome gave me fell out of my sleeve. "Oh? What's this?" She was right next to me and already had the flower in her hand.   
  
"Um...I think Kagome called it a forget-me-not. Um..." I thought maybe I should ask her now. "Do you know what this flower means?" I felt her warm smile emanating as she talked to me.   
  
"A forget-me-not means, Inuyasha, true love that gives you beautiful memories. I remember anyone who gives you one of these really loves the other, so much that they would even try to hide it if it was for the best." She handed me back the flower. "Ah, well. I'm not going to ask who gave you it. It's your business so I won't pry into it. Oh by the way I hear Souta calling you." She remarked. I was so shocked by the meaning that I almost became deaf! I moved sluggishly up the stairs the words still processing in my mind. Kagome, she would even deny her feelings if she thought it best. "Inuyasha!!!" Souta pulled my hair into his room and gave me the object that moves these monsters on a screen. Damn it Kagome!!! You're going to make me lose against the kid, shoot. Stupid blindness.   
  
"Hahaha!!! I won again! For the 15th time in a row!!!" Souta's cheers made me want to grumble the more, but I kept it in, behind my-very, very- forced smile.   
  
"Okay Souta, time for bed. You have school tomorrow." A smooth, nice, velvety voice and sweet aroma came into the room. It was Kagome. I knew it. "But SiiiiiS!!!" Souta whined. "No, you have to get your rest." She turned off the screen and told me to get up from the bed and tucked Souta into bed. She then pulled me out of the room and into hers. How did I know again? Her whole room was of her scent.   
  
"Inuyasha, do you want me to return back with you tonight? Or tomorrow morning? Because I wanna go back with you." She said. I stood there. if I go back now, I won't hear the end of this from Miroku and Shippo. and if I stay I can just be in her company admiring just her.   
  
"Tomorrow morning. I feel tired and you must be too." I said and stood awkwardly in her room, just wondering where she'll put me for the night. Like a lost little puppy. (^.^) "Oh, Inuyasha you can stay in here with me tonight. that is if you want." She said and shut her door closed.   
  
"Yeah, alright." I felt around for the wall and found an open spot on the floor but when I sat down, Kagome's arms pulled me up and led me somewhere else.   
  
"Kagome?" I asked as I felt a nice warm, soft bedding, maybe the futon.   
  
"You can have the futon, I can sleep on the ground. You need more rest than me. Really." She got out of the bed, but I caught her hand. "Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice shy-like.   
  
"Do you trust me?" I asked, sounding like a puppy pleading.   
  
"um, Yeah, I do." She stood there still waiting for me to continue. I pulled her hand and her body followed, onto the bed and smiled at her.   
  
"Then we can share." She giggled and agreed and suddenly I saw a bright flash of colors all at once.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. "Oh, um yah. Oyasuminasai." I bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek and turned over and went to sleep. What got into me? I didn't know, but I liked-no loved the feel of her warm skin on my lips, even if it was for a short while. My lids shut closed, my body felt light, I felt tired and gave into the night. (Sorry I had to rhyme right here, weird person I am I know.)  
  
"I want to see you smile, just because of me. I want to see you laugh, when you see me. I want to be your everything."   
  
I woke up the next morning and found Kagome gone. She was in the shower, as again I heard water running. I looked at the source of noise as a door slammed opened. "Kagome? Oh Inuyasha? Oh um, this is a little awkward. Is Kagome in the shower?" Kagome's mother came in and sat down next to me.   
  
"I guess." I said stretching.   
  
"Poor thing." her mother said patting my head and I felt the sympathy out of her voice.   
  
"For me or for Kagome?" I asked her.   
  
"For you. Kagome's been so worried, I knew when she was forcing her cheerfulness a little too much at the dinner table yesterday. And yesterday night I found her awake taking care of you all night. It must be hard being blind and all." She said still the voice with the same tune to it.   
  
"How did you know I was blind?" I asked now sitting up.   
  
"I heard you bump into things in her room and I put all the pieces together and found out. Kagome's really worried; I heard her cry all night. Did you know?" She asked me. Me? Know? Know what? I'm just finding this all out now.   
  
"Um-" Before I could say no, or a yes, or whatever my mouth was about to blab out, Kagome came into the room.   
  
"Mom? What are you here for? Does grandpa need help again?" She asked.   
  
"No, I just wanted to see if you were still here or not. So you'll both be going soon?" She asked, her voice now cheerful, unusually from her tone used when she talked to me. "Yep. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking closer to me. I nodded. What is wrong with me? I need my sight, I need to see her face, I need to see...  
  
A/n: Sorry I am feeling lazy these days so I hope you like this chapter and review, and I'll promise next time I'll shoutout to your reviews, I'm lazy just forgive me and move on heheheh. 


	6. I Have A Cure For Ye

Chapter 6  
  
A Need for Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
I need my sight, I need to see her face, I need to see...  
  
I jumped down into the well holding onto Kagome's hand. Her soft skin touching mine, it excited me in a way unexpected. Hell-I've never expected. It's been doing that lately. I mean ever since I've become blind, I've felt things I've never felt before, known things that I would've just ignored (Wait, did I just rhyme again? Shoot, I need to stop doing that!!!). Feelings, emotions, thoughts, movements-all of these I've taken for granted before now I realize the meaning behind it all. When Sango will just stare at the ground or move away from everyone-she is scared that'll she'll lose her newfound friends. When Miroku keeps silent and agrees with everything but doesn't know what is going on, he's thinking when his life will end. When Shippo bounces on everyone shoulders, he's wanting, craving attention he long lost from his father. And Kagome, when she smiles, she hides something, but I still can't figure out what.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Huh?" I came all back. I lost myself in the mist of realizing things, and that is not a good thing to do when you can not see.   
  
"We're here." Kagome said tugging my hand further away from the gate that lead to her time and away from my own.   
  
"Oh finally!" Sango yelled, her footsteps heard scuttling on the grass towards us.   
  
"You're back! He took long enough." She muttered, making sure I heard every word of it.   
  
"Hey! I-" I countered back but before I could say the thing that would've won the argument Miroku just had to pull me away. "What the hell? What do you want? Can't you see that I CAN'T SEE?!" I screamed rubbing my head that was carelessly lead into a tree.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, so how did you get her back here?" Miroku asked sitting beside me.   
  
I contemplated about telling him the truth or just a 'Feh, I do what I have to do. And that's that.' But I decided another way was best. "I trailed her but she saw me and felt pity on me and so came back." That was the way I saw it. She saw me, and she has sympathy for myself and that's the only way she came back. "  
  
O...kay then." Miroku said after uncounted moments had passed. He seemed uncertain I was telling the truth.   
  
"Let's go." I stood up and started to walk.   
  
"How do you know you're going in the right direction?" Miroku followed me.   
  
I smirked. "I smell Ramen." I stated and continued ahead and soon after I heard a loud thump. It isn't all that surprising, I mean Kagome's ramen is the only one in this time right? Oh well I'm hungry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" A little uncertain voice said after everyone had retired. I knew it to be only her.   
  
"Yes, Kagome?" I asked sitting up from my laying position.   
  
"Um, Can we take a walk? You know to just chat or something?" She asked.   
  
Immediately I stood up and nodded. Did I seem too eager? Must be her so called "chocolate" she gave me for dessert. She grabbed my hand as I brushed past her, so that slowed down my hyper pace.   
  
"So, did you enjoy last night? I mean-not like that but- did you like the bed? I don't mean with me in it- just the bed?" She stuttered around. I smirked secretly. it was cute how she was stuttering.   
  
"You mean your futon?" I asked dumbly.   
  
"Hai." She nodded her head, not much use for that now.   
  
"Aa, I loved it. It was soft, warm. Not like many around here you know? But I can't get used to such, because I can never have one." I said jokingly. She laughed hesitantly. It seems that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.   
  
We kept walking and the farther we went the colder she became. I felt her trembling beside me, but I didn't do anything about it. Just got really annoyed at the silence that followed us. Neither of us spoke. me I have a good excuse, it's because I wasn't the one who invited someone on a walk to chat. She on the other hand didn't.   
  
"Okay. Cut the bullshit Kagome. Tell me what the hell do you want to talk about." I said turning abruptly to face her. Before I knew it she was on her knees crying her eyes out, hugging me around my waist. "Kagome?" I asked unbelievingly. She fell-and to her knees! What the fuck is going on?   
  
"Inuyasha, Please can you forgive me? I know I caused this. I know I made it a living hell for you. But please can you please forgive me?" She asked between sobs. I bent down and held her hands in my own.   
  
"For what? This loss of my sight? It isn't as bad as it seems..." Which is a lie, it's a living nightmare..."Plus you didn't do it, that damn demon did. So it's not your fault." I assured her.   
  
I felt her head snapped up immediately. "Inuyasha, all I'm asking for is you to forgive me, whether it's about your sight or not." She said sternly and all I did was stare, or as I always looked for quite a while now. "Onegai?" She asked again, in a much softer and weaker tone.   
  
"Alright. I don't know why you want me to forgive you, but I will. But remember you can't do anything to me that I can't forgive you for," I said stroking her hair admiringly that her hair still seemed as soft as it always has.   
  
"Can you tell me what I've forgiven you for?" I asked smiling at her, I couldn't see her face but I felt the air tense up all the sudden.   
  
"Just for...just for everything I've done since the day we both met. I've been such a burden to you, and I want you to forgive me for being such." She began and her tears stopped abruptly. I was going to comfort her ,but they stopped, a little too soon for my sake.   
  
"What is it now Kagome?" I asked.   
  
"I have to be honest with you, and so you have to be honest with me," she said seriously.   
  
"Honest? About what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.   
  
"I trust you Inuyasha with all my heart and soul. So do you trust me the same as well?" she asked me, and again I'm caught off guard and was taken aback by such a deep question. Where were these coming from?   
  
"Do you?" She asked pushing it on me.   
  
"No." I replied.   
  
"Oh...then I have…nothing-nothing else to say to you." She backed away from me, the sadness noticeable in her voice. She could never contain her emotions quite well enough.   
  
"I don't." I replied coming closer to her, finding her hands and holding tight to them. "Because I don't just trust you, I have faith and hope in you, all three of those. I trust with my heart, faith I believe with my mind, and hope with all my soul just for you," I replied. She was also taken aback- isn't this the evening of surprises?   
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered and jumped on me and hugged me to death.   
  
"I...can't....breathe...." I gasped out between the squirming.   
  
"Oh, my bad." She backed off helping me up to my feet. "We have to continue this conversation in the hut. I believe it best to be surrounded by those we trust and not by those who loathe us." She said grabbing my hand and running back. I gained with her and right when I thought nothing could go wrong, it did.   
  
"Shit!!!" I screamed rubbing my face. I heard giggling coming from the girl beside me.   
  
"I was about to warn you but I couldn't just stop because you were pulling me." She burst out laughing and 'awwed' me at the same time.   
  
"Damn trees. They hate me for some reason." I rubbed my face as Kagome led me back, this time walking. It was nice to know you were in the comfort of a friend, and maybe more.   
  
"...have you ever been with another?" Kagome asked another series of questions.   
  
"Like had another girlfriend? Kikyo of course," I replied leaning back onto the comfortably made leaning chair.   
  
"Okay have you been with another...intimately?" She asked and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I'm so glad that Miroku the hentai was asleep and not here to tease me about it.   
  
"You mean..." I let it linger and I heard her affirmative that my thought was correct. I leaned closer to her and whispered. "No." I felt the air fill with relief but I didn't know if it was either the old hag or Kagome. Yes, the old crusty woman is up. She was brewing me some medicine to cure my sight, if it at all does work.   
  
"Okay last question Inuyasha...have you ever wanted to be blind? Just for the fun of it, the adventures?" She asked.   
  
"No. Why would I want to lose in a battle? Not see if a tree is in front of me or not." I added in that last part just to amuse Kagome, since she sounded tired.   
  
"Hehehe, alright Kaede is almost finished with the brew, you rest for now." Kagome giggled and went to Kaede to help out in any way possible.   
  
"Did ye tell him about what we talked about last-"   
  
"No...please don't say anything." She begged her.   
  
"Ye will agree but ye not likes the look of it." She handed Kagome the loud clattering bowl and Kagome walked slowly towards me.   
  
"I have to rub this on your eyes and then you are to eat the remaining."   
  
What? "You mean I have to eat this smelly stuff?" I asked. She rubbed some on my right eye first.   
  
"Uh huh, and you have to drink every last drop. Or you'll just stay blind, your choice." She then applied some to my left eye, being careful not to waste any on the rest of my face. "Alright. Here you go." She handed me the bowl by placing my hands around it and making sure I had a grip on it. I took a deep breath and swallowed it all down. Hey, it wasn't that bad.   
  
"Hey I want some more." I said handing Kagome back the bowl.   
  
"Are you for real?" She asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Kaede said this medicine had some bad aftertaste. oh well, you're half demon so it probably doesn't affect you." She stood up but right then I clutched onto my heart.   
  
"INUYASHA!?" She panicked. there was no real need to.   
  
"Kagome, let Inuyasha alone. I need to speak with him. Sango is awake and she is to be needing your assistance getting some firewood from outside." Kaede stood over me. I kept clutching my heart and throat and she laughed.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked, worry still evident in her voice.   
  
"Nothing ye to not worry about. He's just about to throw up all his contents for the aftertaste affect demons far more worse than an aftertaste to a human." Kaede explained laughing her head. Kagome giggled and excused herself finding Sango instantly when she stepped outside.   
  
"Inuyasha, let me ask you something." She began after I had been cured or miraculously been lifted of the horrible aftertaste in my mouth.   
  
"Sure old hag, I've got time." I leaned back, but she stopped me by throwing a bow right between the two things that were about to connect- my back and the pillows.   
  
"Ye seen bright colors have ye not?" She asked. I did a double take to her.   
  
"Aa, how do you know?" I asked.   
  
"Ye must be recovering. That's nice to know," she said.   
  
"I'm cured? Whoo-hoo, I'm cured!" I celebrated but being the party pooper that Kaede is, she had to use that word I hated.   
  
"But-but Inuyasha you've only witnessed it once, am I right?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"   
  
"No. It was in the presence of Kagome was it not?" She asked again.   
  
"It was. I don't know where you are getting at but I am-"   
  
"Ye kissed her." She said as more of a statement than a question.   
  
"So what of it? It was a friendly cheek kiss. "  
  
"It matters not. It was a kiss and Kagome being around. Inuyasha I have a cure for ye." She said suddenly.   
  
"So what is it?"   
  
A/n: Okay I'm done for Chapter 6, please keep reviewing. I know everyone has gone on with their lives but I really want someone to review just once? Is that hard? Well hope you like where the story is heading. 


	7. Sango's Choosen

Chapter 7  
  
A Need for Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
"So what is it?" I asked with much curiosity. She was hanging my very soul on the edge.   
  
"I'll tell ye, but before I do, make sure Kagome is not around to hear or any other for that matter." Kaede said cautiously.  
  
I nodded and sniffed out what was going on. Kagome was a little too far away with Sango to be hearing anything, and well the other two in the room were dead asleep.   
  
"No one." I muttered and faced her direction.   
  
"Now can I know the cure?" I asked, a little frustration rising with every second she wasted.   
  
"Kagome, and you. You both have a very special connection that ye both do not know." She stated sipping more of her newly brewed tea.   
  
"And?" I prolonged it to tell her to hurry her old self up.   
  
"Okay, listen well for I will not repeat it to ye more than once." I nodded.   
  
"You must tell Kagome you love her-" I fell to the floor at the 'L' word.   
  
"NANI?!" I said frantically hiding the deep blush I felt on my cheeks.   
  
"It's alright Inuyasha, I know of your passion for her. Now let me continue. You can not just openly tell her you love her and don't mean it. Because then you won't ever gain your sight back." My head was hurting. I can't just tell her I love her...then how?   
  
"I'm confused." I admitted without delay.   
  
"I thought so. Okay I'll tell ye exactly what to do. Take her back to her time, on the night of your human form. You will take her out on a date. There you will find someway to profess your love in another way other than words." She finished proudly.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her. This old hag was interesting. She knew a lot about things, but everything that we have come face to face with, it's as if she knew and learned it beforehand.   
  
"In order to gain your precious sight back, Inuyasha, ye must do what I've just said. And for her, she must be unaware of the upcoming events. She must be clueless as ye are now." Kaede chuckled a bit, but I restrained myself from choking her.   
  
"So can I at least get help on this one?" I asked tiredly.   
  
"Ye must have one help from one person only. So choose wisely. Thee also must not tell the plans to her either." Kaede stood up and went into another room to retire. I sat in the night, sighing.   
  
"When did life become so exciting?" I asked, then chuckled to myself at my own obvious answer. "Since the day I met Kagome."   
  
I thought about it. Um, Miroku? No, that hentai won't do any good. Shippo? He's far too young to understand. Kagome? Shoot! I'm suppose to 'woo' her not learn how to 'woo' from her. Who's left? Sango!!! She's a girl too, and being that she can help me. There's a bonus too! she's very close to Kagome!   
  
"Damn I'm good!!!" I screamed causing Kagome and said Sango to rush in and Miroku and Shippo to awaken.   
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked looking around for any sign of demon.   
  
"Um...nothing," I said completely embarrassed. did I actually say that out loud?   
  
"Oh, then don't scare us like that." Kagome said. Sango agreed. Miroku and Shippo fell back and resumed their sleep. Kagome whispered something incoherent to Sango that I couldn't pick up and left the hut.   
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Sango's voice came closer to me.   
  
"Where's Kagome?" I asked, already knowing she was out deeper into the woods with Kirara to pick more herbs and firewood.   
  
"She's out with Kirara, don't worry." Sango sat down next to me, poking at the fire in the middle of the room.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you," I said in a whisper, to avoid waking up others again.   
  
"Sure, tell me." She replied.   
  
"I need your help, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. not anyone at all," I said seriously and waited for her long awaited reply.   
  
"O..kay. But what is it then that you want to keep a secret."   
  
"The cure to my eyesight problems," I stated and she clapped with glee.   
  
"You found one? All right! I'll go and tell Kagome-" I grabbed her arm as she stood up to run.   
  
"DON'T!" I said in a demanding voice that left no room to argue with.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked sitting back down.   
  
"Okay, the cure is that I have to say one thing to a certain person. But without actually saying it. You get it?" I asked hopefully.   
  
"Uh...yeeeaaah." I could hear the confused and hesitant tone in her answer.   
  
"Let me explain and hopefully you'll understand why you can't tell anyone. especially Kagome."   
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, fire away. I'm listening." Smart aleck.   
  
"Okay, I have to confess my true feelings towards Kagome. But I can't actually say it, I have to show her in a way. But she can not know what or when I'm doing this. She's not suppose to even know there is a cure to regaining my sense back. So I need your help to do..." I lost the word I was searching for. I keep scrunching my face trying to get that word out. It's on the tip of my tongue, I know it.   
  
"You mean help you woo her?" Sango finished for me.   
  
"Yes! that's it. So will you help me, and not tell a soul about it?" I asked.   
  
"Sure. I'd be happy being the matchmaker between you two." She pinched my cheeks as if I was a chibi Inuyasha.   
  
"Eh! Stop that!" I flung her hands away from my face.   
  
"Fine. my baby is all grown up." She teased and made me blush.   
  
"Sango, Kirara wants you. She won't come inside." Kagome's soft voice floated into the room, stopping our friendly teasing about one another.   
  
"Okay sure." Sango nudged my arm a little so that only I can feel and no one else to see. "  
  
So Inuyasha? Are you regaining a bit of color into your eyes?" Kagome gingerly touched my eyes softly as I closed them.   
  
"No, nothing yet." But when her hand contacted with my skin, I saw more flashes of light.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she saw me back away.   
  
"Um, it just hurts when you touch them. must be the medicine ne?" I asked, a little smile playing on my lips.   
  
"Oh, hai, probably." She sat back down.   
  
"Kagome?" I asked her.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You should rest, you seem a bit tired." I handed her a pillow from beside me and she went to get her sleeping bag and slipped into it.   
  
"Oyasuminasai." She said and after a few more moments her breathing became regular and smooth.   
  
"So, she's asleep?" Sango asked coming in with her feline friend.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You should rest to. Tomorrow, I'm going to drill some information into you." She laughed and I smirked a bit and fell into a never-ending nightmare.   
  
"No! Father! Mother! Kagome!!!" I screamed running, but to no avail did I catch up.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed reaching out to me.   
  
"Kagome don't leave me!" I screamed running up a little more but still it's as if my effort was for naught.   
  
"Inuyasha...don't forget me." Kagome's eyes closed and her body fell from the supposed enemy and into the raging river.   
  
"Kagome!" I raced to the water, dived, and found nothing but that I was swimming in a river full of blood. I quickly jumped out.   
  
"Mother! Father!" I saw them being killed before my eyes. it hurt to see them slaughtered...it hurt to see them die.   
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome slapped my face, waking me from the horror. I groaned as the pain actually registered itself in my brain.   
  
"Shit! That hurt Kagome." I whined rubbing my right cheek.   
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but um, you were screaming and it frightened me, I even tried waking you up, but you seemed to sleep through it-so I came to my last resort. I slapped you." She said very apologetically.   
  
"Um, I guess it alright. Is that...Ramen?" I said sniffing the air.   
  
"Sure is...I thought you would like to wake to it this morning, here you go." She took my hands and placed it around a bowl. I gratefully nodded my thanks to her and started to gulp down the ramen. It was sooo good, it reminded me of my mission too. boy was Sango going to be rough on me today.   
  
"Um...thanks Kagome. where's Sango?" I asked noticing it was only her and me in this room at the moment.   
  
"She went to the river, oh she told me to tell you once you awoke, to meet her there. Miroku and Shippo went off into town to buy some food." She added in.  
  
"I'll be going now. you'll be alright just with Kaede?" I asked.   
  
"Sure. she promised to teach me more about herbs...hey I might even find a cure for you." She gleamed.  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"You do just that then.." She tugged on my arm when I started to leave.   
  
"Can you find the river? Or do you need some assistance?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"I can find my own way, do not worry. I still have my hearing and smelling sense left." I reassured her by gripping her arm firmly and left.   
  
"Sango!!" I yelled waiting for her to respond.   
  
"I'm here Inuyasha." I heard some rustling and a hand grabbed my arm pulling me down next to them.   
  
"So, what am I supposed to learn. is it going to be long too?" I was whining but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be stuck out here all day.   
  
"Not long, but long enough." She said, giggling some. "Okay. Kagome, do you know what she likes?" She asked.  
  
"Um, flowers?" I asked stupidly. I really hadn't paid attention to anything she liked before, so how do I know what she likes now?   
  
"correct." Sango said, placing a flower into my palm.   
  
"I'm right? Wow, what's this?" I fingered the flower careful not to break it or crush it. It seemed too fragile like my relationship with others. One wrong turn or move, it'll be done with-gone.   
  
That's it, very short I know I wanted to update though before I turn back to school. At least now you know what the cure is? I hope so, it's kinda funny but I kinda thought to kick it with Sango teaching him about love. It's weird but I didn't want Miroku to teach Inuyasha his lecherous ways. Okay review I'll try to update soon I'll really try! 


	8. EEP! He's Coming Back!

Chapter 8  
  
A Need for Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
I continuously fingered the flower in my palm. it has been long since the 'love' lessons were done with. If you ask why, I heard Sango's excuse but I also heard a lecherous monk nearby. That could only mean one thing, but I'd rather not get further into details, if you get my drift. I then pulled my other hand into my folds and found the flower that Kagome had given me. I know it may not be in the best shape at all, but it still meant something. It meant... true love, and memories. The flower that Sango had given me was a regular chrysanthemum, which she told me means a wonderful friend. I'm quite flattered, but now what am I supposed to do? She told me everything, but excused herself before she thought to help me organize it all. And I only have a week and a few days left until my transformation.   
  
"Inuyasha?" I jumped at the slight voice. Then relaxed as I felt the familiar person near.   
  
"Aa, Kagome?" I asked, still trying to push back my sappy thoughts about her right then. No time to get mushy, ne?  
  
"Hai, um I was wondering if you needed anything. Perhaps some candy, medicine, food?" She asked timidly. I could feel her blush rising to her cheeks. Then I noticed for the first time that this was very awkward. I had my hand still in my chest, probably looking as if I was stroking myself (Hahahaha Sorry!) and my other hand playing lightly in my hair. She must think I'm a perverted, horny, freaking hanyou. I pulled my hands from their current positions and sat straight up.   
  
"Iie, but I would like a chance to be alone, if that is too much to ask." I said a little too politely. I'm drawing unneeded attention to myself. I'm such a baka.   
  
"Okay." She said and I heard her retreating footsteps fade away as I began to lie back down on my back. I needed to rest. But as they always say, all good things must come to an end. mine came too soon and I was cranky! It was another demon, probably has a thirst for blood. Most likely my own. stupid bastard, didn't he know I needed my rest?  
  
"Move now you worthless shit." The demon's voice filtered through my sensitive ears. Man! Did he have to be so loud?  
  
"What if I don't want to move? And please answer this truthfully." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word in the sentences. I heard a loud growl emanating from it. So, did I anger the demon a bit too much? well, now he knows what I feel like. "Ready to fight yet, or are you still sulking from my remark," I said, a smile gracing my features. It's been quite a while since I had a fight.   
  
"...ano...Kaede, he was busy perhaps...I couldn't tell him quite then..."   
  
"Chikuso! Bastard! You know where you're aiming? That was my hair!" I yelled. no one was to touch my hair except Kagome. I blushed, but soon I had to forget it as the demon clashed its fangs into my sides, thrashing me about. Why did I think fighting would be easy, and fighting blind just as easy? I'm such a fool to think that.   
  
"You're so yummy. what if I swallow you whole?" The demon chuckled and I struggled and found a spot in his mouth where it was already bleeding. Probably made from an attack of mine. So I took my Tetsusaiga and stuck it into its throat and jumped down. I was kneeling on my left leg, clutching my sides painfully. My vision that once held a few color spots now held black... What the hell was happening?  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" I turned as soon as I heard my name and a loud swoosh ran past me and then a thud was heard. I heard footsteps rushing to my side. I hated this. I hate it, even if I was getting to know more about Kagome. I hate being incapable of not beating a simple demon by myself. I hate it.   
  
"Inuyasha! Daijobu ka? Sango is coming. hold on for a while." This was the monk all right. His frantic voice was sending me deeper into the pit. "Sango! I think he's been poisoned by the demon's bite! What should we do?" That was the last thing coherent to me as I fell into the waters of darkness. Kagome...where are you?... please be safe.   
  
"Kami-sama...onegai...onegai...."   
  
I rubbed my head as I tried to sit up, but soon I fell back with a loud dull sound. The elevations were too soon and too high at that time.   
  
"Inuyasha, lie down. You'll be alright soon enough," I heard Kagome's soothing voice. As I reached for her hand, since I couldn't form words, I accidentally did something no one thought I would do. I grabbed Kagome's butt and tightened it.   
  
"EEP!!!" She stood on her knees and quickly slapped me as many times as she could. I winced every time but what could I do? Scream for her to stop? not likely as my mouth wasn't working with me right now. shimatta. I heard Miroku's chuckles and Sango's harsh whisperings as Kagome still continued her frantic slaps. I think my face was swollen. how dare she mess up the picture of perfection that was my face. (OOC? I think so, because I wanted to take advice from a reviewer to add different genres to it, romance, humor, action, so forth...read on)  
  
"Kagome!" Sango captured Kagome's hands as they were about to come to my face and connect. "He can't see remember? And he probably didn't mean that, unlike that houshi over there," Sango whispered making Miroku whine.   
  
"But I don't do that!" Miroku said defensively. I wanted to smile, but my face was so swollen I don't think I would've recognize my face if I saw it right now.   
  
"Gomen, but don't you do that again!" Kagome screamed and I heard Sango pull Miroku out of the hut and Kagome was standing over me, a little too quite. "I won't forgive you until you explain..." She said dangerously low and she slapped me again. I opened my eyes and she shot back. She didn't expect me to open them huh? Well I can't see if she doesn't know. I rolled over and clutched my side painfully. It was numb, but at the same time hurting. What was it that fucking demon did to me?  
  
"Don't try to move so much. your body is half poisoned." She warned gently pulling me back into my previous position.   
  
I finally found my voice as I desperately squeaked out, "What happened to me?"   
  
She slowly and smoothly messaged my hand and talked so softly that it wasn't her normal self. "The demon, he had this special poison, like Naraku, and it's just as deadly. Good thing Sango had demon training and drained most of it out of you, but there is still some left in you. So you will be feeling pain in and out and you may be paralyzed at times." She said and every word hit me full time.   
  
"How long will it last?" I said, still hearing how weak my voice was.   
  
"I don't know. Kaede is trying to figure it out as we speak. Inuyasha, I think it's best if we go back to my time for a while, at least until you heal from the poison. It's starting to get too dangerous for you to be in this time." I nodded, agreeing with her, she was making sense. I don't know if I will survive next time.   
  
"It's hard." I said absently.  
  
"What is?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Living like this, not knowing where things are, where you're going. Where everything is, how everything is..." I slowly drifted off. I wanted to cry. I don't know why, but I did. This pain was actually starting to get to me. I don't know if I can stand anything else happening.   
  
"Inuyasha...I'll be with you through everything. Don't forget it." She whispered into my ears and I smiled and drifted into a quick nap. it must be the terrible pain.   
  
"He'll be alright... as long as he is kept from light for a week and bathe in light the next. He'll return back to normal. Just make sure he will not do anything that will strain his physical strength."   
  
"I got it. When will we be able to leave?"  
  
"I think it's best if you leave when he wakes up next. Word might leak out Inuyasha is weak so..."  
  
"I understand. thank you."  
  
"Inuyasha... wake up." Kagome's smooth voice sailed through my ears, waking me from my dreamless sleep.   
  
"What is it?" I asked groggily and flinched back as light somehow found it's way to my face. Soon I found the surrounding a shade darker.   
  
"We have to leave now." Kagome's low and stern voice left no room for me to argue. Plus what's to argue about?   
  
"Alright." I stood up with her help and soon she draped a blanket over my head and I said nothing and followed her towards the well.   
  
"See ya guys, we'll be back soon. At least I hope." Kagome giggled a bit and I felt her wave to our friends and she took my hand and we jumped down into the well.   
  
"What's to happen to him Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Nothing Miroku... He will need an extensive amount of time to recover. But he will, somehow, with Kagome at his side."   
  
"When do you think he'll come back?"   
  
"I believe in a long time. That I do. But she will come back to visit and tell us of his conditions."   
  
"Okay... I wish him the best." Sango whispered as they all turned and headed back to the village. It wasn't going to be the same without Kagome and me there with them.   
  
A/n: I know very short, but I hope you like it. I'm thinking about doing something with Inu-chan but then, I don't know. I just got to wait until my mind wants to process the whole idea fully. Heheh I hope you review then I'll update. I'm sorry if it's been long I was trying to...um relax...while I was still in school. I was lazy. But since I've kept you waiting...I'll give you responses to your kind reviews!!! *.* I hope it makes up for the wait...Heheh   
  
*****ReSpOnSeS 2 ReViEwS*****  
  
FoxCryingBlood: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters too!  
  
Inuyashagirlie: I hope you like where I'm going with this fic, and writing it also brings a smile to my face, why? Because everyone who reviews keep telling me I do a great job on it! LoL I hope this is soon enough?  
  
kurams fan: Well I wrote more, so I hope you continue to read more!  
  
Katsurinia: Thanks! I tried to keep everyone's personalities the same for no one to get confused, but if it does get out of character please anyone review! I'll try to clean up my act, heheh.  
  
artic-snow-wolf: Aww! You got me with the puppy eyes! Darn it, LoL Your too kind, and thanks for putting me on ur favs. I'll write more for all of my readers don't worry!  
  
fetchboy69: I love you man! You've been there since the start and you're still here! I love you! Hugs! ^.-- Your my fav reviewer!!! Heheh I hope this story is up to your expectations!  
  
Miyu6: Sorry I leave you cliffies, it's a habit, I know I'm trying to quit. Man I sound like I'm on drugs or something hehehe. Anyways I hope you continue reading and I hope I don't leave you readers anymore cliffs. Heheh.  
  
kenshi robbins: In this chapter I took your advice and tried to add humor along with it. But I still ended up in drama, action, romance. Oh well I hope you still do read it and all!   
  
crazyanimefreak03: Thanks so much I'm so glad you like this ficcie! It took a lot of reviewers like you to keep it soo interesting!   
  
TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THANK YOU AND REMEMBER WITHOUT YOUR REVIEW THIS FIC WOULDN'T BE ALIVE!!!! hahah I'm all dramatic. Forgive me. 


	9. I'm Taking The Risk

Chapter 9  
  
A Need for Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
"Inuyasha, come here and knock this part of the fence down. we need to rebuild it anyway," Kagome's mother told me. I silently made my way across the well-known backyard and found her there.   
  
"Where is it again?" I asked and in return she took my left hand and placed it on the spot where it is to be destroyed. In a blow it all came crumbling down and she thanked me. I walked back to the bench where I sat every afternoon for at least a year and a half now. Kagome's been giving me all types of medications, and help, and after all those arguments about my health, I've gained the ability to walk, jump, and not wince in pain afterwards. But still, one thing questions my mind: how can I get over this loss of sight? True, I've gone over my limitations, and so most people gave up trying to regain my sight, but not Kagome. She was determined to help me see again. As you can tell I've never got the courage to take her out on date.   
  
"Inuyasha?" I turned my head to the source of voice that usually lulled me to sleep when I couldn't. The voice that makes me feel all jittery inside. the voice I've heard soft encouragement from all these years.   
  
"Aa, Kagome?" I found her leaning on my shoulder; this meant she wanted to talk, which I didn't argue with. she usually tells me everything in her life, what was going wrong what was fun, and I get to enjoy her voice and her soft feel on me.   
  
"Today, I came home from work and there were these guys that said they were friends with Hojo."  
  
I stopped her. "Who's Hojo again?" That name never did register in my brain.   
  
"Hojo? You know, um...Homo?" She answered and I confirmed I knew with a nod. Hojo never was a good name for him. I thought Homo was best. "Well anyway they started to chase after me saying that they wanted to HANG out with me. And then Hojo had the nerve to let them do that. I thought he was nicer than that. But I injured them all, thanks to your training. It wasn't pretty either." She began to giggle and I smirked as I imagined all the guys that chased after Kagome on the ground holding their non-areas in pain.   
  
"Uh, Inuyasha? I was just wondering, you think you would like to go back to the feudal era today? Just for a while?" Kagome asked again. She asks this question every week or so, and so far my answer's been no. Why would I want to cause more danger to the people I care for there? So I declined every time. But today I was feeling happy and energetic so you know my answer will be yes. She grabbed hold of my hand after a slight nod and we rushed to the well and jumped down.   
  
"Who's there!" Miroku's more mature voice sounded through my surroundings. I've never been back here since the say Kagome took me back to her time to heal. It felt familiar and strange at the same time.   
  
"Miroku!" Kagome's hold on my hand was gone after we reached the top and I heard more footsteps coming.   
  
"Kagome's back! Yay! Who's that over there?" Shippo's voice was also much older; he probably grew much taller than the last time I saw him. Kitsunes grow faster than normal children.   
  
"Oh that's someone you should know!" Kagome's voice was filled with amusement. It wasn't that hard not to recognize me, was it? She had cut my hair short, I agreed. she had me wear these things called contacts during the day. I forgot what color but whom else would have silver hair?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango's much gentler voice came closer to me. I guess times have gone soft when I left, so no more battles. I was wrong I was greeted with a punch in the stomach.   
  
"What was that for?" I whined clutching it. She was never the gentler of women.   
  
"You decided just to come back now? What happened all those times when Kagome came back? I heard you've been healed since 4 months ago." Sango lectured me. I kind of tuned it out. She must have gotten prettier, more womanly since the last time I saw her. Kagome never told me what was going on when she came back from her weekly visits. She told me if I wanted to know so badly then I had to go there myself and ask and see for my own.   
  
"Sango, dear, leave Inuyasha alone. At least he came here, you don't want to scare him off anymore do you?" Miroku's voice stopped the yelling Sango and I tilted my head to the side, thinking what was going on. Miroku sounded as if he was a husband already, and Sango was being too nice to him after he interrupted her.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked aloud.  
  
Miroku and Sango chuckled and a little boy's voice sailed through the air. "Dada! Gag wa!" I fell to the floor before they answered. Kagome was holding a baby boy, about a year old. How could I have not sensed that?  
  
"We married a few weeks after you left Inuyasha, and we had a baby soon after. So the baby is like a reminder of how long you were gone." Miroku explained taking the boy back into his arms. "His name is Masaya. Here you go." Miroku handed me the boy after Sango took my hands and arranged it to hold the baby.   
  
"He's..." I couldn't even describe him. I wanted to give the baby back and run away. I couldn't say anything about Masaya, but he's light. That's it. What kind of compliment is that?   
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" Shippo's voice appeared next to me. I handed the boy back to Sango and turned to him.   
  
"How tall are you Shippo?" I asked and he took my right hand and placed it on his head. He was almost as tall as I was, a few inches shorter. He really has grown. "You seem to be growing just nicely," I complimented him and his aura seemed a little happier.   
  
"Well, yea. But Inuyasha, why is your hair shorter, and your eyes purple?" I looked quickly at where Kagome was. she changed the color. I remembered first time, she specifically said it was black or blue.   
  
"Yes, Kagome explain to everyone." I gritted out, meaning explain to me too.   
  
"But Inuyasha before Kagome explains, your silver hair and purple eyes are interesting and quite handsome." Sango said and I felt better but nonetheless I wanted to know.   
  
"I wanted to try something new. Black eyes are too dull, so I kept your contacts blue for a while. Then a week ago, my friend introduced me to other colors and I tried with red, but then you looked scary so I opted for purple and it made you... look more handsome!" She defended and I felt a whole lot better. She said I was already handsome! "Shippo were your questions answered?" I asked turning back to him. He told me yes and told me he had a girlfriend, and she would come by later so I could meet her. I agreed to stay for a while and visit and eat. Things seem well and peaceful here. I smelt some nasty smell, which I came to like. The old hag.   
  
"Hey there, hag!" I greeted and a pot flew my way and I quickly dodged out of the way as I sensed it.   
  
"You still got your reflexes good." Kaede stated as though I wouldn't have been hurt.   
  
"What did you do that for?" It seemed like everyone wanted to greet me painfully today.   
  
"No reason. It's just that I hope you don't regret not doing your cure." She whispered into my ear as I sat next to her. Kagome was behind everyone playing with Masaya so she didn't hear. "It can still work, if you try," she whispered before greeting Kagome nicely. That was uncalled for, be hurtful to me and be nice to her. we both came back together so why do I always get hurt?   
  
But what did she mean, it'll still work? If I asked her out, I'll get my eyesight back? Will it happen? She must be senile. I heard Kaede take Kagome out and Sango and the rest went to the other room to cook the snacks. I decided to follow the two mikos.   
  
"Inuyasha, has he gained back his sight?"   
  
"No, not yet. But I haven't given up hope."  
  
"Have ye told him of your secret?"   
  
"No, not yet. But I don't plan to anyway."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because why should I tell him, that on that night I stayed up and kissed him? That I love him? It's quite harder than what you think Kaede." Kagome's words hit me full time. When did she do that?  
  
"Because then you'll get your feelings returned. That's all I'm saying."   
  
"No... That's what you think. I've been with him for a year and a half in my time, even more, and still no hint that he feels that way. Sometimes he withdraws from me. That is never good, because he goes into depression and I can't do anything but go into it too. It's hard loving someone who doesn't love you back."   
  
"Oh, but you are wrong." Kaede shuffled back in the hut and I went to through a window and hurried before they entered into the main room.   
  
"So you're Shippo's girlfriend." I stated as I heard a girl's voice sail through the air. She was human, not kitsune like I had thought. I asked her for her height and she was confused. I told her to take my hand and place it on her head and she did so. so she was a little shorter than the kitsune of hers.   
  
"What's your name girl?" I asked telling her to sit.   
  
"Name's Yuki." She gave me a hug, which I didn't expect nor pull back from. I trusted this girl, and she'll take good care of Shippo.   
  
We ate together and I found out more about them, just couldn't see them, which was one of the things I desired I could be able to do that night. Seeing everyone. actually I've desired to see Kagome too. She's grown I feel her aura grow much larger than first we met and her voice has matured and her movements soft and gentle. She's become an adult and I cannot see what a beauty she is, only I could hear it. We bid our good byes and I promised to come back next week for a visit and we left. But before that Shippo took me aside and gave me a hug and said he was glad that I was back. I couldn't believe it. he was glad? But I was glad also.   
  
"Kagome, did you ever wonder what it is to be like if you were blind?" I asked her as I slept on a futon in her room. We had moved two futons into her room and placed them a few feet apart. It didn't do any harm, just brought us closer as friends and maybe more.   
  
She stopped her pillow fluffing. "Me? If I was blind?" She asked. This thought had never struck her before. "Well, I'd be lost, confused, and scared, and most importantly alone." She admitted truthfully as she slid under her covers with a lot of noise. "You won't be alone. I'll be here." I answered and turned over and fell asleep after hearing some sniffling. or was it the wind?   
  
"I don't mean to leave you lost, I don't mean to leave you scared, I didn't mean to leave you confused and most importantly I never ever meant to leave you alone. If only... I need to find a way...."   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" A loud yell woke me up.   
  
"What is it, Sango?" I asked nonchalantly. Then I did a double take. Sango here in this time? I was in Kagome's time right?   
  
"Yes, Kagome's gone off to work so I decided to drop in and help you on your situation." She sat down on my futon and I felt her stare on me and I started to squirm.   
  
"What situation?" I asked innocently. It was early in the morning so how could anyone's brain function right?   
  
"Your sight. I'm making you ask her out and tell your feelings one way or another," she said evenly and professionally.   
  
"What if it doesn't work out?" I asked, having doubts. Then her hand slapped down on the futon.   
  
"Then what's there to lose?" She asked and I nodded, she was right. Either situation was a win-win situation, unless it turned to be a lose win one. But I'd rather take a risk. I've haven't taken one in a long time.   
  
"Right, let's do it." I agreed.   
  
A/n: O k this is the newly reviewed chapter. I mean, I deleted it and then reposted after some revising, okay hope you all keep reviewing!!!! 


	10. Finally I've got you

_Chapter 10_  
  
**A Need for Sight  
**  
**By: Silver Teardrops**  
  
I started out, being confident and almost proud of myself for taking such a huge leap from everyday safe life, but now I hate to admit it... but I'm scared. Sango was a madwoman when it came to love, or so I figured out just now. She goes from one subject to another, talking rapidly. It almost makes me want to kill someone just for not catching what she was talking about.   
  
"Inuyasha? Are you listening? If you aren't I'm going to have to use-" I heard her fingers scrape her weapon lightly. I shook my head immediately, not wanting to feel that heavy boomerang flat on me. I wonder how the houshi puts up with this, with his wife. I then heard some scuffling and soon heard Miroku's voice sailed through the air.   
  
"How's operation Inuyasha love-life going? You need some help?" Miroku asked Sango as if he didn't even see me. I then heard a small giggle. It was Sango's, and then I wanted to smile at the scene I could not see, but could feel. Masaya was with them and I could feel Sango playing with him, and Miroku was watching the two fondly. I want that. I want to be able to look at Kagome and watch as she plays with our child. Yes, I want to show my love for her, and to see her smile.   
  
"Sango, please. I would like this done soon. I can't begin to tell you how much I long to do what Miroku does. What every man does when they are with their partner for life. I want to see Kagome smile." I said and soon I heard more scuffling and Sango sat down next to me on the bench.   
  
"I know it must be hard for you Inuyasha, to love someone, and to not see how much they've grown, how beautiful they are, how they went on with life without you noticing them. I know you love Kagome, and you want...what everyone wants...someone to love and see them." Sango's wise words hit me. She understood me. All of me.   
  
"Okay, if you know. Can you help me?" I asked sheepishly, blushing a bit.   
  
"Just tell me, when is the next time you transform." Sango's solemn voice asked me.   
  
"...I honestly don't know. I haven't seen the moon for quite a while, and every time I change, I feel no different." I admitted quietly. It was hard being a hanyou but being a hanyou who doesn't know when he's changed is worse.   
  
"It does not matter then. You can wear those- the things you said were called contacts when you go out. Your hair...seems reasonable enough, or so I hope." Sango said examining my hair between her fingers. I pulled back a bit.   
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Tonight. Miroku and I will tag along with you, and help you in dire situations. Shippo and Yuki will take care of Masaya. So here's the plan: 1st things first, you need to get some normal clothing, do you have those?" Sango asked, getting my attention. Kagome offered to buy me some many times before, but I never let her, so I didn't.   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, Miroku!" Soon whispers were heard and the footsteps left. "Miroku's gone to Kagome's mother to ask for help in buying casual western dress. " I nodded. "2nd, I need you to do something you'll promise no one from now on can have it." I thought, my hakama? I don't know.   
  
"I don't know what. You tell me." I admitted.   
  
"Alright. I'll try and set you with something...how about a kiss, and a promise? But don't break either or things will go astray." Sango's words etched itself in my mind. In other words, I can't betray Kagome like I've done in the past. I could only love her and no one else.   
  
"Sango? Thanks. I'll do it then, I will promise Kagome that I will love her only her, and give her a kiss." I said proudly. She giggled at me, I guess.   
  
"Well then, Inuyasha, you're finally sounding like a man. a man in love." She stood up next to me.   
  
"A man? I'm a hanyou and don't you forget that." I huffed a little, truly not understanding exactly what she meant.   
  
"I know that Inuyasha...but you were such a child before when it came to Kagome, but now...you're taking your role and standing up to her. Not running or arguing away." Sango's hand rested lightly on my shoulder, and I smiled as I grasped it. "Thank you. when will it start?" I asked.

* * *

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome's gentle voice called for me. I jumped down from a tree as I sensed her nearer. I was fully dressed from head to toe in the new attires I've been given for tonight.   
  
"Wow...you look...great!" Kagome began to gush walking around me. I blushed a little but stood straight, I was going to go for it...yes I was.   
  
"Kagome...um...would you like to go out to eat tonight? Just us two?" I asked. She stood in her tracks and faced me, because I could feel her eyes staring at me. I then felt a hand lightly on my left cheek.   
  
"Of course I will. What time?" She asked, smiling or so I hoped.   
  
"Um..." Remember Inuyasha, what time did Sango say to you again? Oh yeah... "At 8. Wear something...pretty. oh by the way, Miroku and Sango will be coming along." I added.   
  
"So, it's like a double date then. Alright, I'll get ready when Sango comes." She hugged me and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside the house.

* * *

I wandered outside with Miroku as Sango and Kagome got dressed for the occasion. It was pretty weird, but I wanted to see how Miroku dressed. he was said that he had worn some western clothing too.   
  
"Inuyasha...if you don't mind me asking, are you nervous?" The houshi broke the silence that was starting to get awkward.   
  
"What do you mean nervous?" I asked back, defiantly.   
  
"No, no. I meant Are you a little unsure of what to do, of what to say and how?" Miroku words opened a new thought for me. I was nervous then.   
  
"Well yeah. Now that you say that, I am. I don't know what to do. I don't know how either. Man! Shit, this fucking sucks!" I began cursing hitting a tree nearby. I bet Kagome's gonna notice that tomorrow.   
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I was just making sure, so we, Sango and I, can help you when you need it."   
  
I did calm down. "So, Miroku, how's life been treating ya? Is it...great with the baby and wife?" I asked curiously, wanting exactly what he had at the moment.   
  
"Yeah, it is. The way I can hold them both very tight and know that I'm their strength, their protection, their wall. Even though Sango has her strength and everything, ever since we married, I felt that she depended on me more and now with the baby I feel as though...I'm invincible." Miroku said as he began to sit down on a bench. I stood beside him, wanting to hear more.   
  
"You see, I've always felt that I needed to live just to fight for my family's curse, but ever since that was done...I didn't know why I lived. But then Sango's image was etched into my heart that I had to make her mine, and I knew that my life was to live just to love her. And she, in return for my love, gave me a gift that's so precious and priceless...Masaya. I can't imagine anything greater than her love and son with me. I really don't regret anything, at all." Miroku finished off, and I was about to ask if I could feel the same, but Sango & Kagome's voice called into the night.   
  
"Miroku! Inuyasha! Let's go already!" Sango said running towards Miroku and past me. I could smell a faint fragrance on her and when I followed my nose I found Kagome in front of me. She smelled of roses and of strawberries somehow. Innocent yet womanly.   
  
"Kagome." I whispered and I felt her grab my hand.   
  
"Inuyasha, let's catch up with Miroku and Sango okay?" She pulled lightly on my hand and I followed, not wanting to let go- ever.

* * *

"Miroku...if you don't mind me asking, how does she look tonight?" I asked when the two were in the bathroom of the restaurant.   
  
"If you don't mind, I must tell you how Sango looks before I comment on your Kagome." I nodded for him to proceed and he did, excitedly. "Sango is wearing an extravagant dress, glittering every way she moves. It's the color of romance-red. It fits her greatly, so   
  
that I want to-" I had to cut him off right there. "Ahem! Miroku, I do not want to hear of your perverted thoughts. please tell me, how does Kagome look?" I asked quietly.   
  
"She looks like an angel." Miroku simply said. That left a lot to my mind, but I wanted more details.   
  
"How? In what way?"   
  
"She wearing a white elegant dress, sweet and innocent at the same time. Inuyasha, my words can not begin to describe her nearly as much as you can see. The same goes for Sango. No matter how much I try, I can't describe exactly. you have to see for yourself." Miroku said sadly as I imagined what Kagome looked like. Then the two returned back to the table.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" I asked as I held her hand in my own.   
  
"Tons." She answered softly.   
  
"Um, can I promise you something?" I asked finally since, the night was almost over.   
  
"Sure." I stopped right there, which I knew was a park, and took both of her hands in mines.   
  
"I promise you Kagome...that I'll love you and only you, for as long as I live and even after- for eternity." I whispered as I felt my face nearing hers. Then softly, our lips touched, and we stayed together for a while then we pulled apart for a breath of air.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's gentle voice pulled me back to reality. I felt her arms wrap around me. "I love you too, you don't know how long I've waited...how long I would've..." She then rested her head upon my chest as I wrapped my arms around her figure.   
  
"I'll always love you." I mumbled and kissed her head lightly. The two of us stood there, hugging one another, for some time before Miroku and Sango popped up.   
  
"We have to get going you two love birds." Miroku joked and I felt head on my chest and knew that Kagome was blushing.   
  
"Okay then." I replied and held Kagome all the way back home, wondering what she was doing. was she smiling? because I was.

* * *

As I got into the futon, I felt someone snuggle into it with me.   
  
"Huh?" I questioned,  
  
my face getting red. "Nani? Inuyasha?" Kagome's playful voice sailed through the quiet of the room.   
  
"What are you doing? Kagome-chan?" I asked sweetly but confused.   
  
"What? Can't I snuggle with my Inu-chan?" She giggled and held onto my right arm and rested her head beside my own.   
  
"Well, okay. Tonight we'll be by each other." I whispered as I kissed her lips lightly and closed my eyes and dreamt of how good it felt. how good I hope it continues to feel. How things were almost near perfection...  
  
_A/n: Hi there! Been a long time, very, but I hope I haven't lost any of my fans who reads this fic, onegai, don't say it is so. But I hope you enjoy it, the fic is coming to a close and yes I finally got the two together and finally got Kagome to call Inuyasha Inu-chan, sooo kawaii imagining the two snuggling, eh, no nasty stuff just pure fluff. Hehehe I felt it was time for it. Okay please review and keep reading and again Gomen Nasai for the long wait!!! _


	11. Will I Tell Her

_Chapter 11_  
  
**A Need for Sight  
**  
**by: Silver Teardrops**  
  
When I woke up next morning, I felt great inside-like I've never felt since I was just a mere child. But then I remembered that Kagome slept with me last night and I began to blush-darn these stupid reddening cheeks. Why can't I hide my emotions easily? I pretended to yawn so I could remove my arm from under Kagome's head and when I did so she groaned a bit as a protest and then resumed her nap.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Or You'll BE late FOR wORK!!!!" Souta's voice was squeaking from high pitched to low pitch. I hate it when human children go through puberty. Too much drama and noise for me. I heard slight sheets rustling and knew Kagome was coming to.   
  
"Ohayo," I greeted her, not knowing if she was pretending to sleep or not, but greeting her nonetheless.   
  
"Ohayo Inu-chan." She giggled while I tried to ignore that nickname. I got up and stretched while she did something I did not know. how could I? I still couldn't see. it's kinda growing on me now anyway.   
  
"Do you want me to let you go to the feudal era for the day, and I'll come and pick you up after I come home from work?" Kagome asked as I heard her voice right behind me and then her petite arms wrapped themselves around my neck from behind.   
  
"Iie, I'll just go today, then come back to pick you up." I replied knowing well, she worried for me, but I knew her job by heart already. I knew the dangers, I knew the cautions, I knew everything you needed to know if you were blind and walking around.   
  
"Sure, you do that." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Okay I will. I'm going to leave now. want anything from there then?" I asked as I placed my hands on the knob. I felt silence, then suddenly her voice was beside me in a flash.   
  
"Your safety." She replied kissing me on the cheeks. I smiled holding her hand.   
  
"You got it." I murmured as I held her hand, she not letting go, and I never having the intention of ever letting her go again.   
  
But eventually Souta came knocking on the door and Kagome let go relentlessly and left with another good bye. I stood there for a moment and then just smiled smugly to myself. life was going great minus the lost of sight. Mwahahahha Oops, where did that laugh come from?   
  
"Inuyasha, you really need to stop talking to yourself." I stated to myself as I noticed I was yet again talking happily to myself. It was like I was one of those schoolboys that couldn't stop talking about their new girlfriend or something-grrr. So I headed off to the well and jumped in.

* * *

"Shippo?" I asked as I entered a hut nearby the well. It was a lone hut and it reeked of that kitsune.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice came to me and I turned in that direction. I felt more presence and more footsteps enter.   
  
"Who's there with you Shippo?" I asked as I began to advance towards him.   
  
"Who else but the people you know, baka." Shippo muttered and I felt anger rise but pushed it down. nothing was going to ruin my good day, not even insults.   
  
"Yuki?" I asked as someone lightly touched my face. She nodded and greeted me.   
  
"Ohayo Inuyasha. It's been a few days since you last came. It's nice to see you again though." I wasn't used to people being so friendly with me, especially people from the feudal era. they always thought I was too low for them-or too monstrous for them. I kept smiling that day; nothing could be better than this.   
  
"Inuyasha?" I looked up at the voice that belonged to the only houshi. I heard a baby's giggle and knew Masaya was with him.   
  
"Aa?"   
  
"We need to speak with you for a minute." Miroku's voice was serious and I knew that I shouldn't joke around or smile anymore for that matter, something might be up and I might not like it.   
  
"Let's go and talk then." I walked out into a field and leaned against a tree by it and he followed suit. I waited for him to begin, but since I was too curious I started.   
  
"So, tell me what's up that you need to talk with me."   
  
"It is more than just I, it's more like 'we'. Inuyasha, they found a real cure for that blindness of yours." I stood up straight and went to him. I wanted to shake him but Masaya was in his arms, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "What are you talking about houshi?"   
  
"Kaede, Sango-they found a way..." Then suddenly someone jumped out of the tree I was just leaning on, and I took my stance quickly- glad that I grabbed my Tetsusaiga on the way here.   
  
"It's true Inuyasha, we found a way." Sango finished the evidence for what Miroku said. Why the hell was she in the tree?  
  
"Wait a minute, why were you in a tree?"   
  
"I was picking apples for Masaya's lunch, what else?" Sango's defensive argument signaled me to shut up or get hurt, and I didn't want to the latter.

* * *

When I came from the field to the shaded meadow by the hut, I knew of something that might be great but also not so great. Kaede was still going about it and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were present with me.   
  
"Inuyasha, ye may not know, but that cure I have once said you could do or have has already taken effect. Since the night you promised Kagome you'll only love her and were sincere about it, it has already taken its roots. Before you know it- You get to see once again." Kaede said joyously, it was obvious even to a blind hanyou-which was me. Sango placed her hand on my head ruffling my hair up a bit.   
  
"Hai, you'll finally get to see again. You get to see how much we've changed, how cute Masaya looks, how beautiful Kagome is." Sango's outcomes made me happy all over again. But then-what is the other side to this, it can't all be great, but what is it???  
  
"Who is going to tell Kagome?" Miroku's voice asked everyone. then it hit me. Should ANYONE tell her?  
  
"It isn't WHO its IF." Kaede was addressing me. I know it by the tone of her voice. I turned to her direction and had a thoughtful expression on my face. I wanted to see, but if I told Kagome I had my sight back, would she treat me differently? Or would she forget me because I'm back to great health?   
  
"I don't know yet." I replied getting up and leaving everyone there to think-to go back to the era where I've spent much time in and grown used to. If I tell her, and nothing changes between her and me, I will still have to choose between her time and my own.   
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked aloud to myself as I jumped down into the well. It will be at least 5 more hours before Kagome gets off of work and before I have to go and pick her up. I have that much time to think. to think of causes and effects, to think of---the future.

* * *

I got up from the futon and perked my ears up a bit, the sound of the school bell rang loudly. Her job ended about half an hour after it, so it would be best if I leave now to pick her up. I jumped out of her open bedroom window and onto the ground, making sure no one saw what had just occurred. Then when I knew it was safe, I started off into the busy streets. I thought and thought about it and finally came to the decision to tell her. if she doesn't accept me, at least I can still love her right? But I am still undecided on the era---what will happen? What might not?   
  
I neared the work building and finally stopped as I heard lots of people chattering about their long day of work at Shikon Inc. and knew that I had arrived and leaned on the building waiting for the familiar scent, aura- of Kagome. It took a few minutes but I didn't mind. she probably thought I was joking around this morning- heh, this'll sure surprise her. Then suddenly there it was, the familiarity of the woman I love... She was exiting the building when I ran to her side in a flash and walked calmly by her side, until she noticed me.   
  
Well she must be busy it's been a while now (just a few seconds) and she still doesn't kno-  
  
"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed a bit shocked. I smiled egotistically at her then wrapped my arms around her waist.   
  
"Hey Kagome. Surprised?" I asked.   
  
"Of course! How did you get here? It's not safe for you to be walking around places you don't know." She replied holding my waist while leaning her head on me. She worries too much for her own good, well at least after I tell her the news she can at least be sure of my safety and forget me if she wants. But Kami-sama don't let her hate me, just don't let the news change anything, but help keep our love stronger than ever.   
  
"What's the occasion? You seem like you have something on your mind." Kagome asked as we crossed a street. I smiled, but inside I was having a mental argument. Should I rethink my decision, or what?   
  
"Um...it's nothing. How about we go on a date tonight? Just us two, no Miroku or Sango." I asked as we were now walking on a non-busy sidewalk. She looked at me, because I could kinda feel it, but now my eyesight was getting light colors and it was amazing to see something else rather than black.   
  
"Sure, do I pick where we should go?"   
  
"Anything you want koiishi." I murmured bending down to her lips and kissed her lightly and she returned it with another light kiss. We walked home, arms entwined around each other and just loving one another's presence._A/n: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SAID I WOULD FROM NOW ON. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON, FF. NET WAS MESSING UP ON ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE REVIEWED AND WHEN I UPLOADED THE FIC WOULDN'T SHOW UP SO...IT REALLY WASN'T MY FAULT. Okay that said and done, I hope you like the fluffness I am now adding to the story. Yes, I know, it's coming to an end, I love it and hate it. I love it because now you can't really yell at me, but then I hate it because I won't be able to read your reviews or keep you entertained...yes a bittersweet moment. But for now, it's still going so I hope you like if not tell me what else you prefer and I might consider it if it works with the story line okay Thanks to all those who reviewed I love you all, you make me so happy!!!   
  
Silver Teardrops _


	12. A New Opponent, Will She Be Safe

_Chapter 12  
_  
**A Need for Sight  
**  
**By: Silver Teardrops  
**  
I fixed my collar a bit as we walked to the restaurant Kagome supposedly chose. She said it was quiet and well reserved. So I guess it meant, not a lot of people went there.   
  
"I promised you already, there will be good food." Kagome chided as we neared a place with music flowing out into the night sky and coming gently into my ears. Kagome had earlier gave me a hat to cover my head and as for everything else, she arranged so I looked ningen.   
  
"Where are we? I sense no building." I was thoroughly confused as she laughed as if I said something stupid.   
  
"Silly, I didn't say anything about a building now did I? I just say this place was quiet and reserved, and food tastes great. It's an outside restaurant. You see, they have a small building, located faraway from the actually eating place-where we are now-and we eat in a park, the land they own." Kagome reached around my left arm and held onto it as I felt another's presence before us.   
  
"Presume, place for two, privately?" A male voice was sounded. Kagome's head nodded sending shivers up my back as her hair tickled my arm.   
  
"Follow me please." I let Kagome take the lead, although I could easily follow the man, since I saw a lighter figure moving and his footsteps were making sounds easy to find.   
  
"Here you go." He stopped and Kagome led me to the chair-wait, what the hell? I was posed to sit in a chair when she pushed me down and I fell to the ground.   
  
"Is this some kind of joke, where the hell's my chair?" I growled angrily, ready to slash that man.   
  
"Matte Inuyasha! Um- gomen nasai, you see he's blind." Kagome apologized and I could feel that man shake in his shoes.   
  
"Inuyasha let me order first, then I'll explain." I nodded and I heard her gently talking to the man about the food and I heard him leave.   
  
"Inuyasha, you made him so scared."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Anyway, this restaurant is like a picnic; they give each customer a place, private or public, that will accommodate each person. So we eat on the ground, but on a cloth, and under candlelight hanging from the metal bars for ceilings. The metal bars could also be a foundation to help shelter in the rain; they just need to place the material over to reflect the storm. So are you okay with this?" Kagome asked me hopefully, I kinda lost her, but she sounded too pleased that I couldn't say no.   
  
"Aa, come here." I pulled her closer and admire the sight I could see so far. Few round but blurred lights were hanging above us.   
  
"You seem as if you can actually see." Kagome whispered thoughtfully. I sighed. I couldn't avoid the inevitable now.   
  
"I have to tell you something." I felt her pull away a bit, as if wanting to run away from my news-thinking it was bad. In a sense it was to me. I don't know if it will be to her though.   
  
"What is it? Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice urging me to continue all but drove me wild. She could be so angry and aggressive one moment then she can be so shy and gentle the next. That's what I love about her, she's the unexpected.   
  
"I-Kaede, she and Sango told me that I am finally regaining my sight-little by little." I spit out quickly and waited for an outburst for waiting so long to tell her the news. Instead I heard nothing but the quiet laughter and voices of nearby people.   
  
"Kagome?" I asked trying to reach for her, because she had pulled completely away from me.   
  
"Inuyasha---that's, that's GREAT!!!" She clung onto my neck and I fell back by the sudden weight that came on me. Then I found myself trapped under her body and her on top of me kissing me full force. I wanted to cherish this moment, but I could sense that everyone was staring at us.   
  
"Ahem." The waiter was standing and Kagome pulled her lips from my own and she stared at him while I looked in the direction I felt him in.   
  
"Your order is finished, if you don't mind." He set down many plates on the cloth while Kagome made no move to get off me. I felt awkward with another looking at us, but I also felt comfortable under her light weight.   
  
"Arigatou." Kagome thanked politely and waited till he left before she bent down to kiss my forehead.   
  
"Inuyasha, you're finally getting your sight back! I'm so happy, I could-I could-" She couldn't finish her own sentence, so I thought I'd make the scene a bit lighter.   
  
"Give a kiss?"   
  
"No, silly, I've showered too many to give more as a gift! I could hold you forever! Waiting for your eyes to open and see!" She just rolled off to the side of me and I wrapped an arm over her body length. She seemed comfortable with it, so I didn't mind doing much.   
  
"When will it be fully recovered?" She asked playing with my hair.   
  
"I don't know exactly, but I see some light, at least, so far." I nuzzled my nose into her neck and that earned me a little giggle. Then she scowled at me.   
  
"Stop it. Let's eat first, okay?" She pulled from me and sat up while I turned to lay on my back. She sighed, and then scuffled under me, sitting on her knees.   
  
"I'll feed you then, ne? Is that what you expect or want?" She kissed my cheeks softly. I smiled and nodded.   
  
"Che, feed yourself." She sarcastically remarked and I chuckled at her.   
  
"Kagome, that's why I love you. Everything you are is just perfect."   
  
We ate in silence, but it wasn't the type where you squirm and wonder if you should say something. No, this was much different. It was as if we were talking through our souls, and no words were needed to do so.

* * *

That night, we sat up outside just hugging closely under the stars. I didn't know this, but Kagome had been asleep for a while- I guess her warmth also made me too sleepy to realize it.   
  
"Well, well, isn't it a little bum riding Kagome." A voice suddenly spoke up from ahead of me. I knew that Kagome hadn't been awoken then I snarled at it.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"   
  
"Haah, I'm the one and only-Hojo- and I want my woman back. You don't deserve her." He spat at me. He was right- I didn't believe I deserved such a beautiful and kind and a little aggressive woman, but I loved her a lot and nothing- I mean nothing- was going to change that.   
  
"Homo- get outta here, now." I shooed him away with a gesture of my hand, and I could feel his anger rise just because of what I've done.   
  
"Homo? It's HOJO! And no I am not going away just because you say so. I want her- I waited for her- I deserve her and she deserves me!" Hojo practically yelled and immediately Kagome began to stir.   
  
"Huh? Inuyash, why are you screaming?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I kissed her lips gently and smiled, temporarily forgetting about Homo-whatever-his-name-is.   
  
"It's not me, anata."   
  
"Anata?! Kagome, you let that thug take advantage of you, and maybe even rape you one day?" Hojo walked over to us and started to pull gently on her arm.   
  
"Hojo-kun? What do you mean rape? What? He's not taking advantage of me either! I don't know what your suspicions are, but they are not in the same category as RIGHT! I love him and he loves me! Now leave Hojo-kun. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Now leave!" Kagome yelled at Hojo. He stood there, because I smelt his stinking breath in the air and it was horrible stench.   
  
"Why, Kagome? Why? Why did you choose this-this this thing. Instead you could've had me? You still could!" Hojo then grabbed Kagome fully out of my grasp I lurched to reach her but I caught air.   
  
"Hojo-kun! Let go of me now!" Kagome screeched her light fist thupping on his chest. I growled. I may have to kill once again.   
  
"Let...her...go."   
  
"No. She belongs to me." That was it, that was the final straw. She belongs to no one, no one at all, but she loves me.   
  
"I belong to no one Hojo-kun. I don't. I can only love. And you are not my love. Now let me go. You're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt or get into any mess because of some stupid misunderstanding." Kagome lightly persuaded and I let her take her non-violent ways and stood on guard ready to take action.   
  
"No, I've let you go before, and I don't want to let you go again." Hojo murmured and I wanted to gag. He never had her to even let her go! I mentally kept screaming, but I kept my face passive.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm leaving with her. You go and get your other girls to keep you company." Hojo threw that at me, and I lunged at him, holding him by his throat and Kagome had dropped out of his grasp.   
  
"How dare you say that I used Kagome like a whore? She's more than that and if you can't see that, you're nothing more than -bastard." I let him fall to the ground and he was gasping for air. Kagome ran up behind me holding onto my shoulders.   
  
"Is-is he alright?"   
  
"Kagome, he just tried to kidnap you, and you're still worried?" I asked unbelievingly, it was almost like the time with that wolf-boy.   
  
"It's just-I don't want anyone to get hurt, because I won't give up on my ways." She apologized to me. I wrapped my arms protectively around her.   
  
"No one is taking you away from where you belong." I whispered and she leaned into my touch.   
  
"Ugh, you haven't seen the last of me." Hojo stated and ran away.   
  
"I can't see your ugly face anyway." I replied and Kagome laughed softly.   
  
"You will soon." She led me back in when I let her. It was getting chilly and maybe she was really spooked out by what happened.

* * *

I lay awake while Kagome's body moved every time she breathed in and out beside me. Her arms were wrapped loosely around me and my arm protectively held her close.   
  
He says it won't be the last time we see him. Is he still trying to take her away, against her own will?   
  
"Hmm." Kagome groaned in her sleep and I noticed I was holding her arm too tight and I let go, but not too much.   
  
Kagome won't be safe, something's up with that Hojo guy. He is an ordinary ningen, but something about his nature makes me worry for Kagome's safety. And to top it all off, I'm not with her all the time so I can't protect her like I promised.   
  
"Inuyasha, go to sleep." she murmured and snuggled her head deeper into my body. She was like a cat nuzzling into something soft or warm to keep comfortable and it was kawaii.   
  
"Hai hai, Anata." I closed my eyes and dozed off. Still that nagging thought bugged me. Will Kagome be safe now that Hojo threatened us?_A/n: Liked? hate? Yes I did add a twist, hey I want to keep it longer so I can at least have 100 reviews so if you want it to end tell alot of people to review!!! Heheh well buh bye now I gots to get back to studying, I know it's been like 2 weeks? I'm sorry yell at me, curse at me, I deserve it. I'm unworthy of your reading reviews...._


	13. Second Failed Attempt For Good News

_Chapter 13_  
  
**A Need for Sight**  
  
**By: Silver Teardrops**  
  
_AUTHOR NOTES BEGIN_  
  
_Hiwo there! I want to thank you so much for your wonderful and encouraging reviews that is why I made an attempt to get off my lazy butt and type another chapter dedicated to you all. Oh by the way, you wanted to know what ANATA means. Well I'm sorry maybe I should add at the end of every chapter what every Japanese word I used to translate for those who don't know. Gomen. Anata means you basically, but I used it in my fic as a form of endearment from one significant other to another. Any more questions please feel free to ask! And thank you, by this rate I think I will reach my 100 reviews! Thank you soo much! This is dedicated to you all, enjoy!   
  
AUTHOR NOTES END_

* * *

I was already up at the crack of dawn. I didn't sleep too well as I hoped to. But I slipped out of bed just a couple of minutes ago, because I didn't want to leave Kagome unguarded, but as soon as I heard people waking up in the household I thought it was safe so I could go tend to my troubling thoughts.   
  
"You haven't seen the last of me...Was it true? Did he set his determination so high that he'll keep coming for her?" I mumbled as I leaned on the tree I was standing in. I found it weird now after remembering a while back when Kagome talked to me.

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's weird," she amusingly broke the silence that had begun. I looked at her through my vision and saw a slightly small but beautiful smile on her face.   
  
"What is?" I asked looking down at her more, admiring how she looked the way she felt- happy, sad, amused, shocked, the list just goes on.   
  
"You. I mean, not in a bad way or anything. It just is. Your a dog demon right?" She looked up at me.   
  
"Aa. Your point is?" I knew I was not fully demon but a dog one nevertheless.  
  
"There you go! You're a half dog demon. And yet you like it up in the trees. Please explain to me that. I thought dogs didn't like trees and I sometimes wonder if you're a cat demon." She giggled at me as I gawked at her. How dare she!  
  
"I'm a dog demon, thank you very much! A hanyou, but still no cat is found in me." I huffed and turned my face away and more giggles arose from her.   
  
"Glad I could amuse you," I muttered and jumped to another tree...

* * *

I heard some footsteps coming towards the house, but I knew I was in a tree that no one could see me in so I listened to whoever was there.  
  
Knocking was heard and I waited for Kagome's mother to open the door, or at least Souta to. Then there it was, then a gasp.   
  
"Hojo? My, my, how you've grown. I haven't seen you since, what, a year and a half? My, you've grown much taller, but you seem a bit paler. What brings you here?" I heard Kagome's mother ranting. Why were mothers always like that? Wait, how would I know? I pushed past my depression and listened.   
  
"I came to see Kagome. I was wondering if she was free to go out to eat." He replied politely. I wanted to strangle him then. I'm sorry but he was a phony.   
  
"Ano..." I heard the hesitation in her voice. All right! I knew I had her on my side; she was always encouraging me to get with her daughter. I knew she wouldn't stand for this.   
  
"You mean on a date with my daughter?"   
  
"Aa, that is, if you want her to eat here, I would accompany her."   
  
"Hojo, I know this may seem...well unmother-ish, but-my daughter has a boyfriend, and I'm not going to let you take her away from who she belongs. Gomen, please leave." I heard the door starting to close but a thump stopped it.   
  
"I didn't ask for your permission. I don't care if you're an elder, I deserve her. Years of waiting, of friendliness, it won't go to waste," I heard him hastily growl out in a baritone voice. I jumped down from the tree immediately and ran to the front door, causing both people to face me. I felt the vibrations of movement on my face. I still could not see, of course.   
  
"Don't you go hurting her. She has nothing to do with your pitiful self. Now leave, your presence here is not wanted." I growled out, wishing I had my Tetsusaiga handy.   
  
"Fine, but this was my first attempt, and it will not be my last."   
  
"I thought yesterday was your first, and stupid, attempt. And I was wondering what would be your finale. A big surprise party?" I sarcastically remarked, making Kagome's mother giggle a bit.   
  
"I'm going to get her. one way or another I will." He then ran off and Kagome's mother pulled me in the house.   
  
"Arigatou for standing up for me." I bowed to her and she slapped me on the shoulder.   
  
"Don't be like that. You are going to be my future son-in-law, aren't you?" She giggled as I blushed. I heard some yawning and footsteps.   
  
"Ohayo Kaasan." Souta walked towards us. "I need a favor, Inuyasha. Can you help me defend myself?" I looked confused then at his kaasan for approval, which did no use, but it fit the situation, ne?  
  
"Well, Inuyasha you can, but don't use the techniques for stupid reasons." She addressed him, and then Souta patted my back.   
  
"Start after breakfast. It's Saturday after all." I could feel regret riding on my back.

* * *

Souta was sweating outside now. We were currently in the garden training. He came at me again trying to take me down, but I found a flaw in his slow movements and easily evaded the attack.   
  
"Shimatte." I heard him whisper as he got up from the ground again.   
  
"Don't get worked up. So what? You got beat by a blind guy." I made an attempt to make him angry but I caused him to feel something different.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He apologized, stopping his attacks.   
  
"Make me feel what? I was just trying to make you more determined. I can tell- you're doing this for a girl, right?" I described it more of a statement than an actual question.   
  
"Hai, demo, okay. Never mind that- Teach me more." He got back up to his egotistic level. I smirked.   
  
"Okay, when your opponent is waiting for you to come at him first, just go through with it. It gives you an edge because you can see how they would evade your attack and if you know what you are doing you will also know how they will attack you," I waited for his understanding grunt and continued.   
  
"First things first, I'm your opponent. Your going to go straight for me, and what evading techniques they will use will most likely be stepping to the side and grabbing the arm you're attacking with. Come here and I'll show you what I mean." He came closer and I told him to run at me with his right arm ready to strike and I stepped to the side and as he went past me a little. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.   
  
"And then they will most likely jab you in your back, side or legs. But you will escape their hold by turning on them and holding their neck in your arm-hold, like this." I demonstrated and he went along with it as I explained everything. It went like this for a couple of hours.   
  
"Okay, let's try it once more then we can call it a day." I replied to his question.   
  
He ran straight for me and extended his arm and I side stepped, held on and he immediately turned behind me-evading my jab to his ribs and held my neck in a hold-making me let go of his arm. Then he kicked the back of my knees making me fall over.   
  
"And this is where you can either punch the lights out of them, or just warn them." I smiled. I have a pupil, funny isn't it?  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha, I can finally fight for her." He sighed as he shook my hand. I stopped him from entering the house.   
  
"I want to know the whole story behind this 'fighting' for a girl." He slowly led me to a nearby stone bench and we sat.   
  
"It started like this-you know I'm 16 right?"   
  
"No, but now I do."   
  
"Well, It started back in my early 16 years, a new girl transferred from another part of Japan to Tokyo and I was sort of anxious to see how she would look like, how she would be. She was my dream girl: pretty, smart, sweet, and kind. She even talked to me, like friends. 'Till one day I was walking home I saw her being beat up by a bunch of boys. They kept saying she was their whore and that she shouldn't talk to guys, whom they were referring to me, and she cried.   
  
She couldn't stop them, and she cried. I wanted to fight them- and I did, and I ended up in the hospital for a night. She told me to leave her alone and not to get in her business anymore. But everyday I would catch her eye and when I walk home. I always see her huddled figure by a bench crying to herself. I knew I had to get her rights as a woman back. So I want to defend her and make her able to like anyone she wants and not be bullied by guys like those." Souta stopped after minutes had passed and I made no move to say anything or do.   
  
"Well, it's the whole story-just about 3 and a half months and I think I already love her, silly right?"   
  
"No. Not at all." I replied and smirked.   
  
"You get your girl and bring her here, I want to ask her when she wants to settle down." That earned me a hard punched on my shoulder.   
  
"I'm only 16! And she's only 14!" Wow, he liked younger women. Kagome is decades younger than me also, oh well, at least it's just 2 years for them.  
  
"Just kidding, go rest up kid." I pushed him towards the house and I sat contemplating events.   
  
"So, helping my brother with a crisis?" Kagome asked sitting next to me. I smiled and felt for her hand.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I playfully asked.  
  
"Something you'll see." She pulled me up to stand with her. I followed wherever she was taking me. It was the well. Why here?   
  
"Why are we going back to the feudal era?" She took my hand in hers, gripping it tightly. She then hugged me tightly. I embraced back, loving the feel of her warmth on mine, but questions plagued me. What is Kagome doing?  
  
"I think it's time for a check up from Dr. Sango." She imitated a voice that made me laugh.   
  
"Alright." We both jumped down and were soon standing on the other side.

* * *

"Sango! Miroku! Yuki! Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" Shippou yelled guiding Kagome back to the hut they were all currently at. Masaya was found crawling on the floor with Miroku playing with him.   
  
"Ah, I seem to see that since you confessed your love for each other- you visit us more often." Everyone laughed.   
  
"Shut up. I came to see about my eyes." Kagome then found Yuki and started talking to her while Shippou led me to the room Sango and Kaede was in.   
  
"It's good to see ye. It's been a while?"   
  
"A few days, not much." Sango took my hand and made me sit beside Kaede for inspection. It took a while and soon it was over.   
  
"Good, your eyes are showing signs of healing. To my guess-in about 2 weeks or less you will gain your eyesight back fully. You may leave now, if that is what you wish." Kaede announced and I stood up bowing.   
  
"Arigatou for everything." Then I went to sit beside Kagome who was cuddling Masaya.   
  
"Isn't he just precious?" She asked. "I want one." I stopped my breathing. She wants one? "After marriage of course," She pushed me and I smiled.   
  
"Well, whatever you want anata," I whispered and she leaned into my shoulder playing with Masaya who was cooing.   
  
We stayed for dinner and chatted a bit about things and then eventually we had to return back home for Kagome.

* * *

"Are you thinking about Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked as she was sitting at her mirror, combing her hair. I sighed and looked downwards.   
  
"Aa, it just bothers me. He came for you this morning, and threatened your kaasan." She gasped.   
  
"Then next time I'll deal with him personally." She huffed and got up to walk towards the futon.   
  
"Iie, Koiishi, he's different. Let me handle him." She nodded and turned off the lamp and rested beside me.   
  
"I like this, how we are. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I love you, don't I?" I asked back.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder," She mused and I looked at her, shock all over my face. She sometimes wonders about me, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

* * *

**_Words Used In this Chapter_**  
  
Anata-dear, sweetie   
  
Koiishi- darling  
  
Iie- no  
  
Hai, Aa- Yes   
  
Shimatte- Damn it  
  
Ohayo- Morning  
  
Kaasan- Mom  
  
Arigatou- Thank you   
  
Hanyou- half demon  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Ano- Um   
  
_Review Please Thank you!!!  
_  
**Silver Drops Of Tears.Silver Teardrops**


	14. It's Not Nice

Chapter 14  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
+++++Author's Note+++++  
  
Hi there its been a week or more I think but here's the next chapter. I got a review from one of my readers that asked me how old was Kagome? It got me thinking-that's a good question, how old is she? Heheh well, I didn't look at that point very often, so I went back into the story and read to see any clues as to how old she is, and my answer is now found. Kagome was 19 at the beginning of the fic and is now 20. For Inuyasha, someone could tell me, how old he should be--because I'm lost on him. Okay onto the story, it should be ending soon.  
  
+++++Author's End+++++  
  
"How about we do something today?" Such a sweet suggestion, but I shouldn't have agreed. That was what got me here in the first place.   
  
I was standing beside a muttering Kagome in what, she calls, a mall. We have been shopping for clothes since 2 hours ago, and yet still to buy something. I was close to blowing my top off-those workers here kept bugging me. Saying things such as: 'May I help you?' 'Are you looking for something?' 'This matches you well, do you want to try it?'   
  
"Inuyasha, I think I like this one." Kagome finally spoke to me, since we came here. I sighed as I shrugged alright and she went to pay for it.   
  
"Sir, may I help you?" That was it! I turned to the person growling at a low rumble.   
  
"Leave me the HELL alone." The lady gasped and scurried away while I was still fuming but my lips turned upwards into a smirk. This was fun.   
  
"Inuyasha, I think we should go-I think they got security coming." Kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me hurriedly out the door. She then took us to a nearby cafe and we sat down ordering some food and began talking.   
  
"So, what is it that you bought?" I started after sipping from my cold drink.   
  
"A dress, I'll wear it on our next date, or somewhere else-whichever comes first." I nodded thoughtfully at her answer then silence ensued us both.   
  
"Can you see yet?" She asked, whispering a bit.   
  
"Iie, it's still-still blurry." I am lying, I know it. But it's somewhat the truth. It's been almost two weeks, and no signs of that troublesome Hojo coming around, and I've been healing quite nicely with Kagome by me.   
  
"It's almost 2 weeks." She responded and then reached for my face with her hands.   
  
"But, when you do see again-I'll be the first thing you see, ne?" She whispered and then lightly kissed my cheeks and released her hold and sat down.   
  
It hurt to lie to her, but- it's almost completely healed and I want to do something for her, before telling her I can see again. My eyes could see almost near perfection but it was a bit blurry at the edges of figures, but now every color regestured in my eyes. About 2 or 3 more days, I'll see just as regular people do.   
  
"You're kind of quiet, is something wrong?"   
  
"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know- and couldn't believe I could forget.  
  
"I'm 20 but you shouldn't ask a girl her age."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because-just because it's rude."   
  
"Oh, so when are you getting back on your job, from your short vacation?"   
  
"In about 5 more days. I'm so glad they allow me a 3 week vacation-I needed it." She sighed as she finished. I was out of things to talk about now, so we ate in silence. Then we drove home in silence.   
  
_____________________________  
  
It was surprising that night, very eventful. Souta had annouced he invited his, girlfriend, to eat dinner with the family tonight. And all of the sudden, the gang from the fuedal era comes over time to us, to say they want to stay for dinner tonight too. It turned out to be a big family dinner as to say. So I was stuck with helping Kagome, Kaede, Kagome's mother, and Sango cook. While Miroku had the job of watching over Masaya, Souta-and girlfriend, Shippo-and Yuki.   
  
"Inuyasha, can you please handle stirring this for me?" Sango asked politely and I nodded walking over and placing my hand on the spoon and stirred as she asked.   
  
"I see that you can cook." Kagome's mother giggled and the rest of the ladies joined in.   
  
"Hah, hah. That was funny." I replied sarcastically and Kagome gave me a light hit on the arm.   
  
"You can stop stirring, Sango's back. Come here to help me set up the dishes and bring out to the food to the table." Kagome ordered and I kept silent and went with her to do as she requested.   
  
"You're getting bossed quite a lot there Inuyasha!" Mirokue shouted into the dinning area and I got frustrated with him.   
  
"At least I'm not babysitting a bunch of kids with flying hormones!" Kagome burst into laughter as we both imagined Souta blushing red with his girlfriend and Shippo stuttering for an excuse while Yuki is silently blushing more and more.   
  
"Okay, it's finished." Kaede placed the last portion of the meal on the table and I smiled, it was finally time to eat.   
  
"DINNER IS READY! COME IN!" Sango yelled and the others joined us shortly. It was amusing how the couple would be nice to each other, and how they would act when told of embarrasing moments of their significant other. Kagome and I was set to duty to cleaning up after the eating.   
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry, but I haven't had free time, so I only got this much typed out-so I hope you enjoy this small, and non-needed chapter, so yeah, it's a filler. Heheh sorry, review and complain- I've been lacking in all my fics and I deserved to be yelled at. Too many things to worry about in my life. BUt review please? 


	15. Without You, POV PoEm

A Need For Sight  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
____Adding into A Need For Sight_____  
  
Without You  
  
It's the night that captures my soul  
But it's your light that is there to hold  
You give me strength when I am weak   
You give me advice and comfort I seek  
  
It's the wind that changes my thoughts  
But it's you that changes my heart  
It's the way you hold me that I can never tear apart  
The way you never once, took my heart, and tossed  
  
Without you...I would be lost  
  
A/n: I hope you like this, it was just somthing I conjured up-a poem from Inuyasha's point of view, of how he sees Kagome. Review for this please? 


	16. The Best Is Beginning

Chapter 15  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
+++Since you all have been so nice and brought my quota of reviews-100 marks already!!!-I thought I should give you at least one more chapter before I get really absorbed in my academic studies. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, personally, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you reading and telling me how much you like it. But I will personally thank everyone- I mean every reviewer I have- at the end of the story, but for now, I just hope you can take this thank you. I'm getting emotional!!! Hahah, anyways I hope you like the poem that is from PoV and I hope you will continue with this story until the end.+++  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Kagome, could you hand me the dishes please?" I asked as softly as I could, as to not startle her. She's been quiet since everyone disperse to the living room to chat.   
  
"Oh, sure." Her voice seemed so fragile that the air it touched made it crackle. I place the dishes she handed me on the counter then went to her side and held her hand.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry." She bent her head and tears produced from her eyes and hit my hand that was covering her own.   
  
"I'm sorry? Why?" I asked, this was certaintly a change of mood from earlier.   
  
"I can't-I, I'm sorry." She ran from me, leaving my hand falling from her own. She ran away from me and up the stairs into her room, which was my own too in a sense. I started to chase after her but before I even climbed the stairs, Kagome's mother intervined.   
  
"Leave her be."   
  
"Nani? What? What happened to her? Why is she crying?" I asked my eyes roaming for any signs that I would've missed.   
  
"Better yet, why do you think so? The cause should not be clueless but have a thought that is the problem." She recited and then retreated to the living room once again.   
  
"Me? What have I done?" I questioned myself, trying to think. Did she know? That I could see-and I didn't tell her?   
  
Then a loud crash stopped my thoughts and Kagome's screech burned my ears. I jumped the stairs and ran into the room and found the window smashed in, and the bastard himself, holding Kagome in his arms, covering her mouth.   
  
"Hahaha, I finally got her, and you can't do a thing-blind boy," Hojo smirked at me, and I pretended to humor him. I fell to my knees and felt around as if I was blind and trying to find a leg to clasp to.   
  
"Look at that pathetic thing. How could you love someone who could not protect you, Kagome?" Hojo whispered hoarsely into her ears. That was no one's job but my own to talk to her in that sense. I had enough I knew where they stood and I quickly moved behind Hojo and held his neck, my claws close to peircing his skin.   
  
"Now, I know I'm blind-but the thing is, I could protect Kagome even if i had no hearing, because she'll be my ears as she is my eyes. YOu have no right, because you couldn't protect your own self." But before I could fully finish, my speech-Hojo tricked me and took out a knife in his coat and had stabbed me deeply in the back.   
  
"You-" My grip loosened a bit, but nothing was being given up, no one was at a victory yet.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome's scream seemed frantic and almost heart wrenching. I wanted to lose just then, but Kagome will be in danger once again if i just lost.   
  
Soon many footsteps ran into the room and i recognize the first few-the men of course. Souta, then Shippo and last Miroku.   
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Miroku hollered at me.   
  
"Sure-fine." I replied, a bit of pain making through my voice.   
  
"Hojo, I used to think you were alright, but this? What drove you to be what you are doing? Kagome doesn't love you, so what? You have plenty of others." Souta was making his way towards Hojo. I tried to pinned down him but he kept stabbing me in the back. Taking the knife out and thrusting it back in. It burned like hell, but better the safety of others.   
  
"Souta, get away. You have no involvement in this." Hojo warned.   
  
"No, I have every little thing to do with this. Kagome's my sister-her safety is my care too, and Inuyasha is my friend and brother-his heart is also my care." Souta suddenly advance with speed like we praticed in the training and he must've grabbed a weapon upon hearing Kagome scream and placed it into Hojo's arm and it made him take his hold o nthe knife in my back fall.   
  
Suddenly I felt hands gabbing me away, as I energy ebbed slowly into darkness. I suddenly felt tears.   
  
  
  
"YOu bastard!" Shippo yelled and did his fox fire on the poor guy and Hojo yelled in pain. But he still stood.   
  
Miroku did have his famous stafff and with that he lunged at Hojo hitting him in his weak spots, pinning him ina corner and making him bow to us.   
  
"Inuyasha, what shall I do with him?" Miroku aksed me, which I couldn't comprehend, I was slipping in unconciousness-damn boy, he made me bleed too much.   
  
"Kasaan! Call the police and tell them a kidnapper tried to take me-but Miroku caught him and tied him up. Leave Hojo tied up outside and tell the police to come get him." Kagome ordered and she rushed to my side-so it was not Kagome's tears, but whose?   
  
"Inuyasha, stop crying. You're not at fault at what happened." So---it was my own.   
  
"Kagome...I love...you." I pushed the words out of my mouth and then I dropped into darkness.   
  
_____________________________  
  
I woke up, and I felt a familiar weight on my chest and smiled warmly, but then I groaned at the sudden pain that hit me when I tried to move.   
  
"Shit." I muttered and the weight stirred and got up.   
  
"Gomen."   
  
"Iie, it's not you-it's that fucking injury." I smirked at Kagome, suddenly I realized something.   
  
'I can see.'   
  
"Inuyasha? Hello?" Kagome waved her arms wildly while she was smiling she was beautiful. She was dressed in a silky night gown and her porcelin soft skin was almost irresitable.   
  
"Kagome-can you-can I hold you?" I asked quietly and i saw her light blush and she nodded then the thought of me still being blind registered and she asnwered verbally.   
  
"Hai."   
  
I took her into my arms and held her-like I never seen her in over a long time, which was true. I never did see her this clearly, and I couldn't care less of my back that was burning her skin touching my own, could soothe the pain away.   
  
"Inuyasha-are you okay?" She asked me looking up at my face. I looked down-she was so beautiful. I missed seeing her face, she's matured and turned into a gorgeous woman-no wonder Hojo fought for her, I would've done the same.   
  
"I am, can I kiss you?" I whispered into her ear and she blushed red and I smirked secretly and her head nodded and this time I could feel it, so there was no need to respond in words.   
  
I bent down and held her face in my hands and our lips touched lightly at first then I placed even more kisses on her soft lips. She didn't argue with me, she accepted my kisses.   
  
"Why, were you crying yesterday?" I asked after out engage. She was combing her hair out at the mirror.   
  
"I did what I did, sometimes things don't have a reason." She responded sadly. Then it hit me, it was the tone of guilt in her voice. She was still balming herself after all this time.   
  
"Um. I'll go change now." Kagome got up and brought along a pair of clothes into the bathroom and shut the door.   
  
_____________________________  
  
I made my way downstairs with every step hurting me.   
  
"Inuyasha! You should be in bed!" Kaede yelled at me. The old hag stayed? I looked around and saw that the whole gang was still here.   
  
"Are you okay? We stayed because you might need us." Sango asked softly as she held an eating Masaya in her arms. I smiled gently at her and at all of them.  
  
"Why?" Was all that could leave my mouth.   
  
"Why? Because you mean a lot to us, to them, to me." Kagome's mother appeared wiping her hands.   
  
"Come here, sit on the couch, and I'll bring you some food. Really walking around when your back is still hurting." She lectured me and Shippo and Yuki pushed to the side of the couch to let me sit and soon the food was brought out to me.   
  
"Arigatou, minna-san." I thanked politely and smiled at all of them, they were all so beautiful. But for the guys they're just there-but nevertheless, they were---my family. I looked up at the stairs and saw Kagome coming down, adorned in a beautiful spring dress she probably opted for when I wasn't there.   
  
"Kagome? Could you come join me for breakfast?" I asked. No one knew I had my eyesight back-no one, so they thought it was my other senses such as my ears or smell.   
  
"I would love to." She answered as she walk towards me and sat on the ground- as her back was to me, I lifted her onto my lap and held her at the waist.   
  
"Sit with me, onegai?" I asked sweetly into her ears and I heard all teh girls in the room whispering things as: 'Aww' 'That is sweet' 'Why don't you do that'. It was annoying but I couldn't care less.   
  
"Okay." She replied, I could feel her cheeks getting hot-I didn't need to see them. So we sat, all of us, in the living room enjoying each other's company and food.   
  
The worst was over- and the best is beginning.   
  
"Inuyasha I have something to ask you later. After eating okay?" Kagome voiced out and I nodded, anything for her.   
  
a/n: Like? Too sweet? I know I know-fluffy. I just hope you like, about 2-3 more chapters and I might be through, unless I have another idea to add to it. Heheh does anyone know, someone else is using the same plot as this storyand the same name. I saw it. Can one of you readers look up 'A Need for Sight' and you'll see at least two stories with that name, mines and anothers. See if the plot is the same and give me any dirt on the person. Because I was shocked that there was another story that seemed to have the same plot as my own. Thank you if you do this for me. Email me or review on your thoughts about this plagerism. is that spelled right?   
  
Oh yeah review and THANKS AGAIN FOR MAKING ME REACH 1oo REVIEW MARKS I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!! WISH ME LUCK ON MY TESTING!   
  
Without you all  
  
I wouldn't be here  
  
I couldn't survive anywhere  
  
Thank you for your care  
  
I have all of this to share  
  
Thanks for you loving reviews  
  
I didn't think possible, but who knew?  
  
Thank you reviewers! And readers! 


	17. That Wench! SIT

Chapter 16  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
+++Not a lot of ppl reviewed but still one small short chapter to get you through another week, I can't update for about a few days because the test is actually tuesday next week all week and I'm gone until Saturday night so yeah, busy week...Okay enjoy and please leave lots of reviews, I know you cna tkae a little time to click a button and write anything...+++  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kagome had asked me to talk with her, but where was she? I pretended I was sitll blind because I wanted to find out what she wanted to tell me first. Then I saw her coming into the room I sat in.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha."   
  
"Where did you go?" I asked right away.  
  
"Just helping out Sango with some things. OKay Inuyasha I have to ask you-did you regain your full eyesight back yet?"   
  
"Not yet." Why did I blurt that out? I'm an idiot but I wasn't ready-I wanted to surprise her somehow onm my own.   
  
"Do I...take good care of you?" She asked meekly, her eyes looked on the verge of tears. Why was she asking this of all questions.   
  
"Aa, better than anyone has ever. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Because I am always an easy target for your enemies and it's as if I am the cause of all your pain and suffering. "  
  
"You know that isn't true Kagome." I reached for her hand but she pulled away.   
  
"answer this truthfully, do you love me?" She looked up into my eyes, as if searching for my answer.   
  
"Of course I do. Why would I still be here if I wasn't-I wouldn't hang with annoying humans if it weren't for you." I answered making sure I didn't sound toooo changed.   
  
"So, you don't like anyone that is associated with me?" Kagome asked looking away. I reached to pull her chin towards me.   
  
"I love you, and if you love them, I'll do the same. But you're most important to me than Miroku and whatnots." I heard a slight giggle and her smile produced itself.   
  
"Inuyasha, no matter if you can see well or not, I'll love you the same. Don't forget it." She kissed me on the lips then stood up.   
  
"Come on, we're going to the amusement park today with Sango and them. They are staying the whole day-and the rest is coming too, it's weekend afterall. It's going to be fun!" Kagome jumped with excitement and i got up and crossed my arms across my chest.   
  
"Feh, fun to humans is boring to hanyou's." I muttered and she hit me on the back of the head.   
  
"Shut up Inuyasha, I remember last time-you were all bright eyed adn jumping from this ride to the next and eating everything that smelled good or looked good. I remember that time you ate a teddy bear that was in the shape of a cake hahha that was hilarious." Kagome doubled over in laughter and I blushed crimson.   
  
I remembered, damn her-she just had to be someone with a good memory.   
  
"Fine, I hope this time we'll go to a bigger one than a local park. The last one was a little too small..."   
  
"I know, that's why kasaan and I are going to make it a road trip. It't farther away but it's more bigger and more rides and prizes and foods. I know you'll love it, because I do too."   
  
"Sure then. Let's go Wench." I smirked as she turned around and huffed at me. Her hands at her hips.   
  
"You know I was just kidding." She then smiled and dropped her hands and waited for me to be side by side with her. But as I walked beside her, she thwapped me on the head with a book that appeard out of no where.   
  
"What was that for???" I screamed at her.   
  
"FOR CALLING ME A WENCH YOU INU-BOY!"   
  
"I can call you whatever I want. WENCH WENCH WENCH WENCH WENCH!" I screamed, this is how the old days were huh? It's nice to lapse into old routines.   
  
"SIT!" I was about to laugh but I fell straight to the floor, face first.   
  
"How the HELLL! KAGOME!!!!!WHY DID YOU---" I looked at my neck and it was there.   
  
"Because I know how you're going to act today, so I had to slip that on you while you were sleeping. Now you can't do anything that will upset me heheh come on, we're going to be late." Kaogme left the room laughing her pretty head off. I got up to my feet grumbling somehting about evil girlfriends and their evil plots to keep their man in line.   
  
Today might acutally be fun, and weird, but fun nevertheless.  
  
Review please???? 


	18. Amusing Times And Tricks

Chapter 17  
  
A Need For Sight  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Hello minnasan, me just got back from the short vacation and ready to update. Heheh, sorry for the long wait-and thanks for being patient. Remember to review this chapter okay, domo.  
  
When we started to leave, I was pushed all sorts of places, from the house to the car, to the attic, and then to other unreachable areas. I was starting to get pissed off!   
  
"Inuyasha! Stop standing around and get into the car, we gotta leave now to make it there to have fun!" Kagome yelled at me and I made a face and made my way there. She still didn't know, so I have to give her some props for it.  
  
"So, how long will it be until we get there?" Shippo bounced in right beside me, with Yumi close by.   
  
"About an hour, to and hour and a half. It's worth the ride." Kagome's Kasaan smiled back, form the driver's seat.   
  
"Oh great, what a nice drive we'll have," I sarcastically remarked while the others took it as something sincerely.   
  
"For real, Inuyasha has a point, time for us to spend quality time!" Miroku shouted screaming over everyone. I was started to hate this, even though I know amusement parks are great.   
  
Okay, to say the least, the ride was semi-fun and mostly loud and annoying. I slept-or ignored most of what happened right after I heard Miroku teaching Shippo and Souta how to groupe their girlfriends with an excuse of some sort. But to say the least, it never worked before-so why would it work now?   
  
"Hurry INuyasha! We have to buy our tickets to get in!" Kagome grabbed my arm and dragged me in. Everyone was close by our heels. Man we sounded like a herd of demons coming through.   
  
After we all got our tickets we separated into groups and agreed to meet each other about 4-5 hours later, I couldn't remember which. Kagome dragged me by the fingertips to some big scary rides.   
  
"Inuyasha I want to ride this one-it's the biggest one in the whole park, besides, no one really wants to ride it-so please?" kagome begged doing her famous sad/pleading face I couldn't resist.   
  
"Sure, let me get us closer." I placed her on my back and leaped into the air throwing a large piece of rock somewhere else and waited for everyone's attention to move from the scene and jumped close to the front.   
  
"Hey, were you there a while ago?" A man behind us asked.   
  
"Of course we were, old man," I growled out flashing my fangs and he backed off. Things were going our way so far!   


  
  
I have to end it right here, So I'm sorry, there is a good reason why I havent been updating, I wasn't home and some Xiet has been happening in my life that has made me-depressed so, please forgive me and review even for this small not even worth to be called chapter. Thanks for your understanding.   
  
Silver Teardrops 


	19. It's Time For The Truth

_Chapter 18_  
  
**A Need For Sight**  
**By: Silver Teardrops**  
  
_A/n: Thanks for understnading, I am getting a little better thanks to some time off. I had to stop all my activities for a while- and I think it helped a lot and for your enjoyment, a long chapter-or longer than the last one. Love you all for reading my stories._

* * *

I started to be hyperactive-if that is even possible. I started to act this way after my 5th cotton candy junk. It was so delicious and sweet that I couldn't help myself- I took about 2 without anyone catching me do so.   
  
"Inuyasha! Please sit still," Kagome yelled at me as I jumped from one bench to another and back again.   
  
"Okay, fine-party pooper."   
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked her eyes getting more concern in them rather than irritation.   
  
"Kagome- I----" I couldn't do this anymore, she's been honest with me for so long, and I've been deceiving her and everyone else. It's time to tell.  
  
"No, actually I'm not."   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked holding onto my hand.   
  
"I really have something important to tell you...very-and I hope you don't get mad at me for telling you it." I started to look into her eyes, wanting to get this long awaited moment over.   
  
"You can tell me and I won't get mad, I promise."   
  
I settled down, calming down my racing heart and pushed back her hair out of her face and smiled.   
  
"Kagome---I can see...I can see everything clearly. Like the sky, the sun, the humans and importantly you." I saw the shocked looked on her face and was beginning to worry.   
  
"How long have you recovered?" She asked a serious look plastered on now.   
  
"For a while, not long though...you're not mad?" I asked giving her a lopsided smile.   
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm happy---disappointed that you kept something so great, but still I'm happy for you." She smiled even though her voice was cracking up. Did it hurt her this much just because I kept it from her?'  
  
"Kagome, you gotta understand why I did this. It's because I wanted to---" I was cut off with a quick kiss from her.   
  
"It doesn't matter what the reason, you could've told me anyways. Let's just--celebrate now, the day you told me you can see...the day you can see." She smiled at me brushing my hair and holding my hand with the other.   
  
"Kagome, I...I'm sorry."   
  
"Shh, let's go find the others---time is almost up and I want everyone to know your big news too. Then we could stop by a cuisine restaurant and eat. Okay?" Kagome got up looking down at me.   
  
"Sure...anything." I followed her hugging her from behind.   
  
But the odd thing was- I didn't feel relieved that I told her, I felt like I did something to hurt her rather than make her happy.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Aa, anata?" She giggled. Maybe I'm being paranoid.   
  
"Hurry up slowpoke. We're gonna be late meeting them." That made me angry-so I scooped her up into my arms, Bridal Style and gave her one of the biggest kiss on the spot. Which surprised her.   
  
"Still want to be on time?" I asked.   
  
"Well, now that you mention it-not really." She began giggling as I began nuzzling her neck.   
  
"But they'll worry-so let's just wait until later tonight, when were alone okay?"   
  
"Anything for you Kagome, my love." She smiled and I began leaping towards the entrance/exit of the park to meet up with the gang.

* * *

There they were, all happily and merrily talking and waiting for us.   
  
"Hey! Look there's Inuyasha and Kagome!" Shippo hollered over almost everybody there and everyone looked annoyed.   
  
"What took you so long? Wait we don't even want to know, we got a clue of what you two might have done..." Miroku with his lecherous mind annouced and everyone there coughed and ignored us.   
  
"What? No! Miroku! Sango! Everyone you got the wrong idea, we just found out some great news!" Kagome jumped out of my arms and raced towards them.  
  
They stopped walking and looked back at the two of us, curious of what it might be.   
  
"Guess what it is," Kagome smiled from ear to ear which scared the heck out of everyone, including me.   
  
"YOu have a child?" Yumi asked and Miroku winked at her.   
  
"You two found a make-out spot?" Souta asked adn Shippo high-fived him.   
  
"You created life?" Sango asked, and Miroku gave her a squeeze.   
  
"NO! What is with all the questions about SEX!!!!" Kagome screamed loud enough to echo through the whole park, everyone there-old to young, short to tall all turned towards us and raised a brow.   
  
"Um, ehehe sorry about that people, keep going on about your business-we're just rehearsing for a play. Go on now." Kagome nervously and embarassly annouced. Slowly everyone got back to their things.   
  
"So is it true?" Kaede asked us.   
  
"IIE! I'm tired of this!" Kagome declared turning towards me and pointed at my face.   
  
"He gots his eyesight back!"   
  
Then everyone started to get happy and cheery and began to hug me and smush me, man did they ever want to do this to anyone? Should I scream and cause a scene? Should I just let myself die like this?   
  
"Stop! I can't breathe!"   
  
"Everyone, let's go out to celebrate a joyous occation!" Kagome's mother annouced and eveyrone cheered as we emptied out of the park and into the car.   
  
"Tonight, I want to be with you---just us two..." I whispered into Kagome's ear as I passed her.   
  
"Okay." She replied blushing slightly and waited for Sango to catch up to her while I went faster and chased down Souta and Shippo to punish them-very badly._A/n: See, almost ending---I'm gonna miss you all._


	20. Towards Greater Things

Chapter 19

****

A Need For Sight

By: Silver Teardrops

.....Reminder.....:

"He gots his eyesight back!"

Then everyone started to get happy and cheery and began to hug me and smush me, man did they ever want to do this to anyone? Should I scream and cause a scene? Should I just let myself die like this?

"Stop! I can't breathe!"

"Everyone, let's go out to celebrate a joyous occation!" Kagome's mother annouced and eveyrone cheered as we emptied out of the park and into the car.

"Tonight, I want to be with you---just us two..." I whispered into Kagome's ear as I passed her.

"Okay." She replied blushing slightly and waited for Sango to catch up to her while I went faster and chased down Souta and Shippo to punish them-very badly.

* * *

"Everything is great don't you think?" Kagome's mother had happily chipped as everyone was enjoying the meal. Kagome sat a few seats to my left and she seemed out of it since we came. And it's bothering me so much that I haven't ate anything at all.

"Inuyasha, you should eat something before it all runs out---hello?" Miroku snapped his fingers in front of my face pulling me out of my state.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure-it's cold..." I mumured an answer to what I thought he questioned me--'Is it cold in here?'. Must be my imagination becuase now everyone looked at me in worry.

"Are you okay? I mean you got your sight back-that's cool, but did you lose your mind in the process?" Souta knocked on my head and I glared death daggers at him and he shrank away.

"I'm fine---it's...never mind just get back to eating, I need some fresh air." I stood up and walked out of the restaurant and leaned on the wall outside. Maybe she's sad because of what I've done to her. To make her wait so long and tell her in such a manner?

"Inuyasha?" I turned around to find myself startled by the only girl who invades my mind at all times.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here, you should be inside eating...are you okay?" I asked walking towards her and holding her arms. She looked down, her bangs covering most of her face especially her eyes; hiding away what she was feeling.

"I'm mad at you..." She whispered in a tone that it hurt me to hear it but no human would've picked it up at all. It made me want to break down and cry and beg her to tell me why---but I knew better than to do that, because I was the reason why.

"I don't know how to explain it----I'm not mad at all, I'm actually the opposite. I'm happy but how can I be when something so dear, something I've worked on and something that has helped us find strength in our relationship be hidden from me for 'a short while'?

"It's not even that, it's not the time limit, I couldn't care less but you hid the truth from me...I thought we have gone passed that stage...I thought maybe our time really helped us become closer...Inuyasha how could you?" She began pouring all these emotions and words, and her body shook no doubt about that, she was crying. But through the whole lecture, she sounded calm, resonable, and most importantly-right.

It became quiet al lthe sudden the only thing you could hear was the winds blowing and Kagome's soft sobs. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I promise never to hurt her-and to always to protect her, and here I am hurting her because I thought I was protecting her.

"They say...'no man is worth your tears and the one who is, won't make you cry...' what a load of shit. I cry all the time when I think of you...instead I made my own saying...'the one you are with will make you cry but the one who you are meant for, will always be there to wipe the tears he made...' and your always there for me...always." Kagome looked up, and her eyes had tears flowing out of them freely falling from her chin to the ground.

"I'll always be here to wipe your pain away...please...forgive me," I whispered as I lightly took my thumb and wiped one side of her face clear of tears. And looked at her face. One side: wiped away with love; Other side: stained with love.

"I-I can't just do that...if you couldn't trust me enough, how can I trust you enough....I just need time."

"Oh, okay then. Kagome, you're getting cold, let's go back inside." I took my other hand and wiped her other tears and then led her back inside neither of us saying a word.

* * *

We all came home later that day---actually night. And Miroku, Masaya, and Sango stayed back in this time while Shippo, Yuki, and Kaede went back to the fuedal era.

"I'm going to walk my girlfriend home now I'll be back soon!" Souta yelled as he left the house. Kagome's okasaan had already retired to her bed, after showing Miroku and Sango to the guestroom and that left Kagome and me in the living room. Everything was quiet and awkward.

"Um...errr...how are you doing?" She asked out of nervousness and I chuckled at her silliness.

"Fine, you?" I teased her back. She blushed and put on a forced frown.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I was just asking you a question..." then the joking faded as she began to cry into my chest.

"Inuyasha, please don't leave me---I forgive you, I forgive you. Please. I don't want to lose you anymore than I already have..." Her cried were muffled through my shirt but i heard it all too clearly.

I had a feeling I knew what brought on this forgiveness. She had been too quiet on the way home in the car and no one dared to disturb her and she had this serious look. I guess she was reminiscences back to earlier even to the time when we first met. And I was lost to her almost many a times.

"Don't cry, Kagome...I'll be here with you forever. Don't cry anymore, it hurts me to see such a beautiful woman crying." She lifted her head up and wiped at her eyes.

"Inuyasha, let's go upstairs..." She held my hand and kissed it gently and I smiled at her.

"It's nighttime, you seem tired, let me tuck you in." I smirked as I saw her blush. Souta will take a long time, so better not wait up for him now.

* * *

_We made love that night...passionate and wonderful. Because now---I knew that she loves me as much as I love her. _

"Kasaan! I'm going to leave for a while, I'll be back soon, just need to pick up some things for Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she raced down the stairs and past me---I was waiting at the bottom.

"I don't even get a hello?" I asked as I blocked her way to the keys.

"No...just kidding. Hello. Can I get my keys now?" She asked, exasperated and annoyed. I then remember when Souta was playing with her when she was in a mood like this.

"I don't know, can you?" She giggled and slapped her forehead lightly.

"Oh I forgot my grammar, excuse me. May I get my keys now?" She asked smiling as I moved to the side letting her reach it.

"What are you going to get me that I can't come?" I asked as I followed her, watching her search the room for her heels.

"Diapers." She answered, seriously. I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide.

"Nani?!"

"Just kidding, gosh Inuyasha I need to go to the eye doctor and see if I can get anymore discounts on your contacts. I'm not made of money, besides---I want to see if they have any new color that is in style." She smiled as she placed a kiss on my cheek and left out of the house, slamming the door.

"Please Kami-sama, don't let her pick the color Pink..." I whispered and made my way to the play room where Souta was playing with his girlfriend. It was midday and she came for lunch and styaing for the rest of the day.

"What are you kids doing?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe.

"DDR! Wanna try?" Souta's girlfriend moved off a mat like thing.

"DDR?" I asked Souta and he smirked.

"Time for payback, mister, come here!" Souta pushed me onto the available mat and started teaching me what to do---by the time I was playing I was having fun.

"Wow, Inuyasha you're good at this, and this is your first time playing? Wow, I wish I was like you." Souta's girl gushed on about me. I couldn't help it anymore I needed to know her name. It keeps escaping me somehow.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I can't quite remember you're name. May I ask it again?" I asked her and she smiled prettily at me.

"Don't worry, not many people can remember it, just call me M. T." She bowed.

"Okay, M. T. your turn." I got off and she got on and made me promise not to laugh at her. She did good, not as good as me and Souta but good nevertheless.

* * *

The day passed on quickly and Kagome had called home saying she is going to stay at a friend's house overnight because she hasn't seen her in the longest time and needed catching up time. So that left me an open night agenda. I took to the city and leaped from buildings to trees. Feeling the wonderful feeling of weights being lifted off my shoulder of the guilt that has vanished and the freedom I have long lost. I'm finally back, with a wonderful girlfriend, a warm and loving family that includes friends mostly.

**My life is going great and time to lead it towards greater things...**

* * *

_A/n: This is really the last full chapter! Kewl huh? Well next chapter you're going to be surprised of the outcome, hehehe. I might consider doing what one of my readers suggested, I dunno if you want me to review my NEXT chapter but don't forget this one too! _

_I'm going to give a personal shoutout to each reviewer in the next chapter and arigatou from beginning to end, you made me one happy writer! Love you all! ___

_**Slver Teardrops**_


	21. Until The End Of Eternity

_Chapter 20_   
  
**A Need For Sight**  
**By: Silver Teardrops**  
  
**.....Reminder.....:**

****   
  
_** My life is going great and time to lead it towards greater things...**_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I mimicked Souta. He pouted at me and M.T. started to giggle. I mean, not to be immature but Souta gets whiny at times.   
  
"Listen to me! Okay, if you want this done right you have to listen!" He lectured and I let my head fall, just to earn a bit of guilt out of them.   
  
"Aww! Look you made him sad! Stop it Souta! He knows he should've but you didn't have to make him feel like he done something so wrong! Aww, Inuyasha, it's alright he didn't mean it," M.T, came and hugged me and I smirked but of course they couldn't see it. Ah, playing with minds are fun---especially childrens' minds.   
  
"Fine, but yea, you got the idea right? And M.T can help you further, all I know is what the guy does or mostly---(blush)," Souta looked at M.T and looked away quickly.   
  
"You got it Inuyasha?"   
  
"Hai, domo M.T, Souta," I smiled at them both, they were helpful, no matter what I must admit.   
  
"Sure thing, we be glad to help you with anything!" M.T gave me a huge bear hug and Souta joined in to (ahem) hug M.T, not me.   
  
"Okay, I'm off with M.T, and she has the thing-"   
  
"It's called a cell phone sheesh, get with it," Souta murmured and I gave him a glare.   
  
"SHE has the CELL PHONE, and I guess if you need us, call---we're off." M.T. packed the necessary items needed and she pulled me out of the house. Before we left Kagome's kasaan came to me and gave me a package.   
  
"Use this, she deserves it, you both do." She smiled sincerely at me and touched my hair and then enveloped me in a hug.   
  
"Arigatou," I felt really, good now. A hug that felt like my own, like she was my own kasaan.   
  
"Now, go on hurry!" She shooed us out and we took off with M.T on my back and her pointing out directions.

* * *

_** RING! RING! RING!**_   
  
Souta panicked but he calmly picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Souta? Good, I'm gonna be home about---like 3 to 4 hours, because Uno wants to go on a shopping trip! Oh I can't wait, gosh oh crap gotta run tell Inuyasha to behave bye!" Kagome clicked off and Souta began hyperventilating.   
  
"Kuso! Kasaan!" Souta ran to the kitchen where she sat enjoying tea.   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"What do I do? Kagome just called telling me when she would be home and what to do? what to do?"   
  
Kagome's mother gave a 'DUH' look at him. Then used her right hand and made it like a phone and placed it by her ear.   
  
"Call Inuyasha, dear do think." Souta nodded and ran back and dialed the number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"M.T? Okay Kagome jsut called, she said she's gonna be back in 3 or 4 hours so hurry up and don't take too long!"   
  
"Kay, thanks, I'm gonna speed things up---Inuyasha hurry it up, we have to make it to the best shop across town go! Bye Souta!" M.T hunged up and I sped up, hey, I'm not taking orders from a kid, I just want to get everything right!   
  
"Okay just a mile ahead okay, and we're gonna stop at that store (she points)"   
  
"Alright then, just a few seconds....there." I jumped down an alley and then M.T got off my back and we coolly entered the busy streets.   
  
"Kay let's get to business!" M.T cheered gleefully, wonder why? She pulled me, actually dragged me to the entrance and to the counter...

* * *

"You need to meet him, he's the best---Oh, maybe we can get together tonight! Yea, I know no one won't mind, come to dinner with us and bring your fiance too!" Kagome gushed to Uno.   
  
"You okay with it baby?" Uno asked her fiance driving.   
  
"Sure, I don't mind---it's been a while Kagome, I know you don't remember me--"  
  
"Of course I do! You were one of my friends in middle school right? The smart guy, hehehe," Kagome laughed as Uno nudged her.   
  
"Anyways, we'll be there in about 30 minutes," Uno annouced as she looked outside at the passing scenes.

* * *

"Everything's ready?" I asked Souta, who was freaking out in front of me.   
  
"Yea, yea, yea, no wait! No! NO! NO! YES! NO! I DON'T KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled pulling his hair, but luckily M.T was there to cure him with a kiss.   
  
"Calm down Souta, you got everything done, he couldn't have done it without you."   
  
"Yea, she's right kid." I patted his back and then Kagome's kasaan came out of the living room to the dinning room.   
  
"You look wonderful Inuyasha, you ready correct?"   
  
"Aa, I am."   
  
"I love what you did outside M.T, you have a knack for decorating." M.T blushed as she took the comment.   
  
"Where's Miroku and Sango?"   
  
"Right here, dressed for the occasion!" Miroku came in looking clean in a collar shirt and gray slacks accompanied with Sano sleek in a lavendar evening dress and Masaya in a adorable outfit.   
  
"You heard? Souta...." I glared at him as he glared back as he held onto M.T.  
  
"Okay, she's here! Act natural, go to the backyard now! Um M.T, Sango, Um Kasaan---could you go see to the food?" They all nodded and headed and the guys went out to the backyard and I went to sit at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"I'm home with my friends!" Kagome yelled upon entering the house. She saw me and i stood up immediately.   
  
"Um, Kagome? Who are these people?" I asked, politely.   
  
"Oh, Uno-Inuyasha, Inuyasha-Uno, And this is Uno's fiance," I bowed to the two while they did the same.   
  
"Wow, she's right you ARE kawaii! Kagome, you can sure pick 'em!" Uno squealed and I blushed.   
  
"Come in, come in, we're eating outside tonight, and you can join too." I closed the door and Kagome led them outside but before she could go-she saw everyone through the glass wearing formal clothing and Uno and her partner was already in the attire so Kagome remembered what she bought.   
  
"Um, Uno go outside and meet everyone, Inuyasha tell Sango to come up to my room to help me--now!" Kagome ran up the stairs and i went outside to call Sango.   
  
"I think, she needs your help?" I told her and she knew something I didn't and rushed in. Uno and he were making conversation with eveyrone alright.

* * *

"Sango! You could've told someone to tell me, it was a special night tonight! I should've been dressed, thank goodness I bought this dress! Help me get ready please!" Sango immediately helped her.   
  
"It's, um a dinner to celebrate something Souta and Inuyasha dicovered okay? Now be calm, I'll help you." Sango has a smirk on the whole time but Kagome was too busy trying to get ready to even notice the change in her best friend's behavior.   
  
"OKay, is my hair okay? And Make up? I dunno, I usual just put a light lipstick, and maybe mascara---and oh yea I received some eye shadow too! I'm going to use it!" Kagome blabbered on while Sango looked at Kagome seeing her friend get ready for one of the memorable nights in her whole life.   
  
"Sango? Hello? Is everything okay? Do I look pretty enough?" Kagome asked as all her work was done and she stood in front of Sango. Kagome was adorned in baby blue silky dress which was hanging off her curves and had two straps. Her heels were clear, her hair was bobby pinned with few curls to add the formalness to her, she had on blue eye shadow, mascara and a light shade of pink on her lips.   
  
Sango stood stunned, and near tears---knowing this will be the night where Kagome finally gets what she desrves for the longest of times.   
  
"Oh no, I look too ugly don't I??? Oh gosh, I don't know why I try..." Kagome took the silence as a bad thing and shrank to the floor and looked sad.   
  
"No! I was too surprised! You look absolutely gorgeous Kagome! I know no one can look any beautiful than you. And it's a fact. Now come on I'm hungry and I bet Miroku is fed up waiting for me!" Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her out and down the stairs to the dinner party outside.

* * *

I was pacing outside impatiently, even though it was only 5 or so minutes since she ran upstairs...it's suppose to be for her and she's not down here! Kuso! I had to be mean and tell everyone not to touch the food until Kagome comes back, and they've been grumbling or their stomachs have.   
  
"We're here!" sango finally came rushing out, with no breath. But Kagome wasn't near her.   
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" I whispered harshly in Sango's ear. She pointed back at the door and out came Kagome, dressed for the best of the best. She looked more---beautiful than she was if that was possible.   
  
"Kagome!" I annouced and everyone turned to look.   
  
"Inuyasha...everyone, sorry had to um change haha." She nervously giggled and she made her way past me but I held her wrist. My head down hiding my blush.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked and everyone that knew was looking intently and those who were curious was just staring.   
  
I dropped to my knees and pulled her in front of me. My hands shaking I held her two hands. I looked up and she was still oblivious to the stance I took. So with everything I had, I spoke with all my heart.   
  
**_"Ka-Kagome, Listen. These past few years I've come to know you and you with me. Through all the tough and hard times you were there-you never left me alone. And for that I love you. You never doubted me, you never did anything against me, you are my angel that guards me, and I will be your prince to protect you. You taught me to trust and with trust turned to love...and with that I want to ask you...Will you be mines until the end of eternity?"_**   
  
I saw her mouth open wide and I smirked and then her shocked gaze turned warm and tears started to spill. She shook her head only slightly and I stood up and slipped on the diamond ring M.T. had choosen.   
  
"I love you Kagome, I do." And she clasped onto my neck crying adn repeating 'yes' over and over. Everyone there cheered as I swung her off the ground, enjoying the moment, she accepted me---the first to accept and love me as I am.   
  
Kagome Higurashi...agreed to be mines...  
  
**_"I accept Inuyasha, my prince, my love until the end of forever..." Kagome whispered right before I enveloped her lips in a lasting kiss......._  
**

* * *

_A/n: Hahahahah, everyone knew this ending was coming...yea and it took a while becuz the reviewers gosh---there's sho many! BUt i love them all, but i don't want to overlook one so I'm taking my time hope you enjoy and if you want a sequel tell me so I can start it! Thanks for journeying with me this far and good luck to you all in life!_

* * *

_**(In order from chapter 1-19)**_  
  
_**Personal Thanks From The Author:**_  
  
**dragon's kitty-** Thanks for reviewing and understanding me, we were like friends huh? Hehehe well enjoy my works and drop by again, I might have more INU fics and sequels for you to read! Thanks again!  
  
**fetchboy84-** Oh my gosh, where to begin with you? You were my best reviewer, revising helper, and friend. Without you I don't think my success would be possible, you told others about my fic and therefore many have reviewed and made me reach my quota (100) I was thinking I could make 200 but I knew I couldn't, it's not that good. Well you're my friend and if you want drop a line if you want to chat up a storm and check back from time to time kay? Thanks for everything.  
  
**crimson reflection -** Thanks for the thoughtful review I know if we had a chance to meet, we would get along so easily! Hah we think alike, well thanks for the time you've given to review and read, come back!  
  
**Genki no Yuuki-** Thanks! ! !   
  
**cRaZeD-** I did continue and guess now, it's over---for now I hope, I really hope to write the sequel to this story.   
  
**sHark**- Its awesome? Thanks and well its over unless others want to read more. Your review is very much appreciated.   
  
**KaGoMe115**- Cliffie, who would like those and be sane? I don't even like them, oh well thanks for the reviews!  
  
**ek**- Thanks for the suggestions I think I improved from when I first started, thanks for reviewing too!   
  
**RoseInuYasha-** Thanks for the reviews and the chapter are all done, now me and my good buddy, friend---fetchboy84 will revise them and post them back up, thanks again for the review and encouragement!  
  
**Inu-Michirure-** Thanks for the review it makes me really happy that people enjoy my writing! Thanks for making this fic possible, enjoyed it? Hope so, review if you want another sequel, and thanks for all the help you've given me thru the whole ordeal of writer's block and tough times!  
  
**FoxCryingBlood-** Thanks, I don't know what to actually say now---but thanks for the time you've given up for little old me! You're one of the few that really seems close to me too! You're my friend and its nothing to anybody but it's special to me!  
  
**Midnight Youkai-** Thanks for the suggestion, another helpful reviewer! Thanks for the encouragement too!   
  
**Inuyagura-** Thanks for your review! Means a lot to me, I know I need a life, oh well...Smiles!!!  
  
**Shattered Reflections-** Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter and many other fics I've got!  
  
**crazyanimefreak03-** Oh thanks for all the good things you've said, (blush) you make me all warm inside! In other words, I'm happy!  
  
**shadowspinner1-** Even though you said you hate me, you still reviewed and thats enough for me! Hehehe thanks for it!   
**sangochan-** You like it? O thanks, hope you like the whole story and, well actually I hope you're still reading it though hah, I'm such a bad author!  
  
**Silver Priestess- **No lemon sorry, but thanks for the review, even if it wasn't meant to be one, it still counts hahaha kay.  
  
**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet-** Thanks and I love how you write, it's great! You're a better author and writer than me any day, wait, isn't those two the same?   
  
**Inuchick13-** Reading stories to pass time is a great idea! I do that a lot and well if you want any more materials from me, just look up my works and things!   
  
**jettwolf90-** I did continue! Haha, and I finished its the first multi chapter completed that is actually good for reading in any mood hah!   
  
**comicfancat-** Arigatou! Thanks thanks thanks...hey I don't know what else to say? Oh yea, I used one of your ideas! When they got together, Kagome called Inuyasha Inu-chan! Heheh precious those two, Sigh when will I find one that will be there for me? =)  
  
**Morlana-** ? The question about INU seeking Kag's mother? I dont get it, but anyways thanks for reading!  
  
**DRUNKEN LANDLORD-** Thanks for the happy new year review and thanks for encouraging me, appreciate every little bit every reader has done!  
  
**Hanyou-Girl25-** Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! I'm in tears, my reviewers are so thoughtful!  
  
**AibouEnjeruAibou-** Thanks and you're right in your guesses you maybe even psychic! =)  
  
**keeper-of-the-triforce**- Domo! You're a nice person to have reviewed!  
  
**Ginny Brenn-** Thanks for the review!  
  
**DestroyerDRT-** Thanks for making me angry and writing more and more chapters! Hah, weird but hey, it's me we're talking about!  
  
**Destiny (butterflysun16yahoo.com)-** You're a generous person, you really are and thanks for the time you've gave up to type a message!  
  
**Mucomi9-** Very thoughtful, everyone, I'm crying!!! Goshers, anyways thanks for every bit of encouragement you gave me it helped me out in the long run and made me actually enjoy writing more than a few chapters at a time!   
  
**KougasMyMan-** Ah, crap honestly, I ran out of special words to say to each reviewer but know this, I, from the bottom of my heart and the tip of my pen and the buttons on my keyboard, am thankful that there are wonderful people who helps others accomplish their beginnings to their ends!   
  
**InuyashaGirlie-** Yep yep, thanks for the review and comments on the chapters!  
  
**Li-Li2**- Thanks!  
  
**eddie4-** Domo! Heheh changing language when I feel like it, hey its free talk time in my mind!  
  
**kenshi robbins-** Reviews reviews, thanks so much and yea its meant to be a romance but if you find it otherwise, goods for you! because I can't!  
  
**Miyu6**- I used to the same thing, print stories and read them during class and that was when my grades and conduct started to slip, gosh, reading is suppose to be good for you right? Then why get in trouble? Thanks for the laugh and time!  
  
**artic-snow-wolf**- Thanks for putting me on your favs and I thank you for your enthusiasm, it's spread to me!  
  
**Katsuri**- Thanks I try to keep the charaters as they are and not change them too much, it's just a fanfic, not my personal characters afterall.   
  
**kurams fan**- Thanks dude, yo, hah, felt like doing that sorry!  
  
**RyuuNeko** -Yea, not to be mean to Homo aka Hojo but it needs to be Kagome and Inuyasha only not Hojo and Kagome he has good looks and manners he can get other girls. Kagome is special!  
  
**chrisy12**- Thanks and i updated now its your turn to review!  
  
**Tsuki Karasu-** Hehehe love your review! Read and read till you drop then! =() (_hey LmaO_)   
  
**Shippoukittykat**- Thanks for the help in me getting, achieving my quota! It helps alot dear!  
  
**EH**- Thanks for loving my twist and turns!  
  
**Nerese-** thank for adding me to ur favs! Wonderful you are, really!  
  
**Poison Death Tree**- Arigatou!  
  
**Helen**- thanks i guess, no one has evnied me before i guess because i'm so dingy!  
  
**arline**- thanks you very much i'm very blessed!  
  
**Demon Girl17**- Um i wonder too! Well go on and read to find out!  
  
**puffin**- thanksy i love writing things from stories to poems to letters! Hehehe  
  
**inuyasha-n-kenshin**-okay very much hugs to you and others Listed up and down of this person here hah!  
  
**my name later**- I try not to be too sweet or too angsty and thanks for telling me I'm doing just fine!  
  
**Inferna**- Kay, I love ya! Hah, i do and i love everyone, its in my genes I can't intentionally hate no one, I can not like then but i can never hate (cheese!) =)(=  
  
**Inuyashashoney**- I wrote the last chapter for the fic today, I hope you enjoy it with every fiber in your being. Hah I sound olds. Not that being old is a bad thing...ah I'll shut up now.   
  
**animemistress419**- Thanks!  
  
**inuyashascandi**- Thanks, I'm too tired did too much today, I'm sorry you deserve better. I LOVE YOU! how about that? Hah just kidding, I love ya like a person nothing more, )   
  
**keh**- I'm sorry I'm slow and everyone knows, heheh enjoy then!  
  
**Gemini**- MORE? Gosh its the end right now, if you want more----bug me to death about the sequel!  
  
**tasha**- It's funny at times? For real? Heheh I feel special now, I want to be funny and my friends say I am, but I dunno- I think it's just my slowness that is funny...that was a real downer. Be happy not nappy!  
  
**Ashley**- HiYa! thanks for the review!  
  
**Mystic Hanyou**- thanks I guess, it's how my relationship with my boyfriend is like, but now I think he's gonna break my fragile heart...how did my life get in all this? Oh yea it's mainly based on our relationship! Except I'm not as kute as kagome and slim, hehehe...  
  
**Inu- yasshie's Cutie**- Thanks for the review!  
  
**Kiwi**- thanks so much it means alot to me, you have made my head big, go on then don't stop! Wait till it explodes hah, thanks so much for saying that I am an amazing writer! Makes me all happy and warm and so on in my body---my heart duh, I don't have gas!   
  
**KenYasha**- Oh I love your name, it's kawaii, Kenshin? -n- Inuyasha? Love it perfectly! Thanks for the review!  
  
**GC**- Well I updated Autumn Eyes and well now I have time to keep updating the others, this one if finished and well I want to finish a multi-chapter Kenshin fic so on to that now!  
  
**asianvietgirl52**- Thankies, very muchies!

* * *

_**A/n: If I left anyone out I'm sorry but I'm done with this. A NEED FOR SIGHT has ended on this chapter! And it's all thanks to you readers for pushing this lazy fat writer to keep on writing! Thanks very much. Enjoy and review please! Sorry it took so long too! **_


End file.
